Rising from the Ashes
by AnkaaGone
Summary: There wasn't anything special about her. Well, that's what she thought at the beginning... "For some reasons, I feel like I know you." "Heh ? What do you mean ?" "I mean like we're... bonded." - AU ; Jackunzel ; DISCONTINUED.
1. I'm no ordinary girl

**Here, we go ! My first post on this site, and also the first chapter of my Jackunzel's fanfiction. I hope you'll enjoy it !**

 **If you want to see my story's trailer on YouTube, just tape "Rising from the ashes - Trailer Jackunzel"**

 **Disclaimer : Unfortunately... I don't own these characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

This sound was irritating. _Piercing_. As the cry of a golden eagle, it urged to fight, to rebel. Pitch couldn't stand it anymore. Sitting on a black gold chair, he was stroking one of his black sand horses. The beast's hooves were beating the ground for a while, agitated by the wrath of his master. Pitch was frowning, and his face twisted increasingly close of an expression of rage. At the end, he finally got up furiously.

"Enough !"

His deep voice had resounded in all his dark house, and his golden eyes had not left the strange black ball in weightlessness located a few meters ahead. The sound came from there, and was only intensifying. The horse whinnied again, arching and angrily striking the ground with his hooves. Pitch came near him and tried to calm him.

"There, there... Boy, you've had enough, don't you ?" He whispered in a venomous voice.

Then another voice was heard, and a man came out of the shadows. "This has last for too long, Pitch." The one who spoke was tall, burly, with long hair and a long brown beard.

"What are you doing here Mor'du ?" Pitch asked, frowning.

"You know why I'm _here_." He pointed to the black ball in weightlessness, and raised his voice, "Isn't it a sufficient warning ? _He_ 's waking up ! We must stop _him_ before it interferes with our plans !"

Pitch got suddenly mad, and a black sandstorm came out of the darkness to form several black stallions which encircled Mor'du quickly. He stepped back, and put his hand on his sword, ready to defend himself.

"You think you can come to my place, and raise your voice against _me_ ?! Don't forget who got you out of where you were." Pitch snapped coldly, before going on, "If I knew where _he_ was I would have **destroyed** him since forever."

He turned and walked to the black flying ball, lightly touching it by his fingers. "He must have hidden." Mor'du frowned, "Don't you can find him through his cosmic signature ?" "No. It's almost as if he was _dead_."

"How can he cut all traces of him ?" Mor'du roared, "Unless he used a _human_..."

"Hiding in an insignificant body to escape us. What a **bad player**." Pitch hissed, clenching his fists above the black ball.

"But he can't hide forever."

#

Rapunzel rose her bright green eyes to look at the front of her new high school. **Revival high school.** _What's a strange name_ , she thought, then she sighed deeply and passed one hand in her golden hair. She didn't even know where does this name came from and she wasn't sure either _why_ was she here.

"Come on, girl. I hadn't all the day, you know ? " Hissed a voice next to her.

The blonde knew exactly who had spoken. Her aunt, Gothel. She was the one who raised her since the death of her parents. Rapunzel didn't remember them, she was way too younger when they disappeared. But she never lacked of love, thanks to Gothel. Really, she always thought that she was lucky to have this woman. Until these days.

"Get out of this car, Rapunzel. Or you will be late for your first day." She said, getting irritated.

A glow of sadness passed in her eyes. Lately, her beloved aunt acted oddly. As if something will happen, something **important** and something Gothel didn't want _her_ to know. No matter what. She threw a last sight at her aunt, before she got out of the car, like asking. She just had the time to put one foot on the sidewalk, before the car rebooted as fast, to disappear at the end of the road.

Rapunzel shivered. But she didn't really know if it was because of September's cold, or Gothel's cold attitude to her. She turned to her high school, and hesitated one moment before she led to the main door. While crossing the main alley leading to the principal's office, she could feel eyes on her back. Students were watching her with curiosity. That sensation made her feel uncomfortable.

She was used to being the center of attention. After all, having such long hair, that it arrived at her ankles, was not something we saw often. _Come on, Punzie, you can do it !_ She encouraged herself, lifting up her chin to look straight ahead of her.

Heh ? Bad move. She bumped in someone. She bumped into a man's chest. A **muscular** man's chest.

 _Damn._

She let out a small gasp, falling back on her buttocks, her books scattered on the floor.

An uncomfortable silence set up.

She didn't know what to do. Take her things back, then leave simply or throw a glare at the one who put her in this awkward situation. _Err, no_. That was not her, not her at all. She began packing her things back with hurry. At this moment she just wanted to disappear at the sight of all. _What a way to begin a day,_ she thought shameful.

However, the blonde was surprised when the stranger helped to collect her things, and it seemed that the students surrounding them were also surprised. Whispers began to rise from the crowd around them, which only have for effect to grown the embarrass of Rapunzel. She threw a curious stare to the man. But she would have better not do it.

 **Handsome** was the first word to come at her mind. He was way taller than her, while she's 5'5", he must be 6'1". He had short hair whose color was as white as the snow, and possessed well-developed muscles of an athlete. But what attracted her attention was his blue electric eyes. _So_ deep, _so_ cold, _so_ wild. Rapunzel lowered her eyes to look at his lips. _Eh ?_ They were **moving**.

"Here, your book." A pleasant voice insisted as if it was the fifth time he said that.

"Huh, thanks you." She whispered before get up and led to the opposite direction.

"Wait, you're forgetting your-"

Unfortunately, she was too far to hear him, and too eager to escape of all this attention. The boy just watched her walk away, attentively. He seemed to be the only one to not notice that he never took off his eyes of her, until she disappeared into the headmaster's office.

"Jack, what are you looking at ?" Asked a nice-looking girl, tapping on his shoulder.

The said Jack blinked, before let his eyes fell on the strange necklace he had in his hands. It was a simple necklace, but with a stunning shaped pendant sun in silver. Finally, he looked up the girl next to him, and shrugged.

"It's this girl, she forgot her necklace." He answered monotonously.

"Which girl ?" She insisted suspicious.

The white-hair man raised a white eyebrow at the tone employed by the girl next to him. She had also white hair, which were in a falling braid on her left shoulder, and beautiful sapphire eyes. Nobody could deny how gorgeous she were.

"I don't know her, Elsa." He sighed then turned around, leading to his first class of the day. She raised a white eyebrow, before followed him.

"So why do you have this look in your eyes ?"

"Which look ?"

"The _something-interesting-is-gonna-happen_ look."

Jack took time to think about what had said Elsa. It's true that he didn't act so pleasantly with everybody. Normally, he'd rather be alone, and throw a menacing glare at the one who will disturb him. But when he saw _her_ , he couldn't help but help her. Maybe it was pity, or her beauty, or neither of them. He didn't care to think about it much longer. After all, he will surely never see her again.

Elsa was studying the boy closely. She frowned. Was he... Was he _smirking_ ?

#

Rapunzel entered in the headmaster's office with hurry. She never felt her heart beat this speed. She knew it was because of this awesome man outside. Well, who will blame her ? She had the right to feel perturbed after a meeting like this, right ? Anyway. She shook her head to refocus herself. Then she looked around her, looking for the headmaster. The only little problem was that she was _alone_ in this piece.

"Does someone is there ? I'm the new student, and-" She was cut by a shout of joy. She jumped when she saw an immense man, tall, and a little rotund appeared in a white smoke. He had bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache.

"Don't you see it ?! That was amazing !" The man laughed, cheerful.

"Pardon me, but what I was supposed to see ?" The blonde asked carefully.

The adult only smiled widely, before came closer and leaned toward her. He slowly opened his hand to show a little blue butterfly. It flew away to the ceiling, then exploded to turn into a miniature train who flew freely in the room. Rapunzel didn't know what to say. Was it..

"Magic of invention !" The man giggled.

"Unbelievable." She muttered.

She was fascinated by his prodigy. She swallowed silently. Of course she knew that this school was for teenagers _with power_. But be in front of these **superhumans** , was spectacular. Really, what is she doing here ?

"Pardon me again, Sir, but-"

"Oh ! Excuse my manners ! I'm Nicolas St. North, the headmaster of this high school ! How can I help you ?" He asked with a big grin.

"Well, I'm a new student here but-"

"I supposed you're looking for your way. I'll take you to your class. Come with me, please." He grabbed her by the shoulders to guide her.

"You don't understand ! I'm not supposed to be here, I don't have any power !" She finally screamed, in hope that he'll listen to her. Her attempt was successful, because he stopped his movements and looked at her strangely. Suddenly, he burst out laughing, causing Rapunzel to frown.

"What do you mean you have **not** power ?" He inquired.

"I- I can't do any of these amazing things. I'm **normal**." She mumbled.

"Listen, girl. As you already know, this school is special. There is also an invisible barrier at the entrance of the school. It was built such a way that only those with a gift can pass through."

The more the blonde listened to North, the more she frowned.

"So if you are here today, you have an _unknown_ power." He rejoiced.

Her eyes widened. "What- What are you talking about ?"

It's true that she had always felt different. Since childhood, she never really felt comfortable in society. As if it was not her place, but Gothel had said repeatedly that she was imagining things, and that she only feared the crowd. Resigned, Rapunzel had finally believe her aunt, although doubts persisted.

But what she had just learned, changed _everything_.

"Don't worry, your powers will wake up soon enough." He grinned, then added, "Now, you've to go. Your first class will begin ! Good day, Miss Corona !"

She wanted to ask him how did he knew her name, but in a few seconds, she was in the hallway. She blinked twice, not sure about what just happening. She finally sighed, and then a slight smile appeared on her lips. _An unknown power, huh ?_ She wondered. Finally, this school not seemed that bad.

#

Merida was looking through the window while eating an apple. Her blue eyes were looking for an occupation , because she was **damn** boring. She was beginning her second year in this establishment, but she was still as much lonely as her first year here. Not because she was asocial, but her temper was quite _explosive_. And people rather let her alone.

"Merida, it's been a while !" A girl exclaimed, sitting in the seat in front of her.

When Merida turned her head to see who was talking to her, her long curly red hair flew in air like flames, before her eyes meet the one of Astrid, one of her only friends.

"Hey girl, how have you been ?" She smiled.

"I had a fantastic summer in Norway, but it's a good thing to come back in USA." Astrid answered, before grinned, "I'm happy to know we are in the same class this year again."

Merida smirked, "I'm not sure you'll think that tomorrow after I beat you in the **games**."

"Don't be so sure, this year, I'll take my revenge." She answered also smirking.

Every beginning of school years in Revival high school, there were **games** between the students of each classes. It was a way to meet their classmates, but also to show to others, their special powers. The school's students was separated according to their ages, and this year Merida and Astrid were in the 17-years-old classes.

While the two girls were speaking, they noticed that an odd silence had taken place in the class. Merida quirked an eyebrow, and saw that it was a blonde who was the cause of this silence.

Rapunzel was like freeze in the door's frame. All these eyes on her, _again_. She had enough. She sighed, looking for a seat and the only one she saw, was next to a girl with fire hair. She walked, trying to ignore the stares and set quietly. She was relieved to see that once she set, everyone came back at their activities.

Well, never shout out joy too fast, girl.

A group of girls approached her. "Isn't you who annoyed Jack this morning ?" One girl snapped.

Rapunzel only frowned, "Jack ?"

"Yeah, Jack ! One of the _most good-looking_ men in this high school !" Another girl barked.

When Rapunzel finally understood what they were talking about, she wondered if this day will never end up. "It- It was an accident, and-"

"It's bullshit. If you think that we'll let you try to seduce him, you're wrong !"

"It's not like that, I wasn't trying anything, it's just-"

"Shut up ! Watch your back, because you'll regret to-" A hand hit Rapunzel's table, and cut the girl who was talking.

"Okay, stop it. I'm fed up with your useless talk." Said an irritated Merida, throwing a glare at them.

As soon as the redhead pronounced these words, the others girls backed off. They knew too well to _not_ mess with the DunBroch's girl. They shot a last glare at the blonde then came back to their seats.

Rapunzel lifted her green eyes to look at her savior. "Thanks you, really." Merida only looked at her with curious eyes, "No problem. But you'd have to be more harsh, if you want them to leave you alone."

"Well, I'm not very talented in this kind of things." She stated shyly, and the redhead gave her an amused look, "Blondie, you're a dead girl here, if you can't defend yourself."

Astrid decided that Merida had frightened Rapunzel enough. Considering the way her face passed from incomprehension to anxiety, the poor blonde was already worrying.

"Merida, you'll give an heart attack to-", Astrid stopped herself, noticing she didn't know the name of _Blondie_ , as Merida called her. "What's your name, by the way ?"

"Let's call her just Blondie."

"We can't call her like that, what if she doesn't like it ?"

"What is the problem with this nickname ?" With a simple launched, Merida threw her apple in the bin from her seat.

"I find it so _cliché, stereotyped_."

"She has blonde hair. She's a girl. That's making Blondie !"

"Heh ? My hair is blonde, I'm a girl, but you don't call me Blondie, as far as I know."

"That's not the same thing, you-"

"You have red hair, what if I call you.. I don't know.. Reddie ?"

"You must be joking !"

Astrid laughed awkwardly when she saw the fury in Merida's blue eyes, "Yeah, of course I am !"

"You'd better."

Rapunzel laughed, these two girls were funny. Weird, but really funny. She held out her hand in front of them, with a bright smile, "I'm Rapunzel Corona, what's about you two ?"

"I'm Astrid Hofferson, and her, Merida DunBroch !"

"Nice to meet you, girls. You're the only ones who don't look at me like I was an alien."

"Don't worry, it's just the first days. Since you're new here, everyone is eager to know what is your power. "

Rapunzel lowered her head, silently. How do they will take it when they will learn that she didn't know her power ? She already felt quite at the center of gossip like that. Noticing her sudden moral decline, Merida patted her shoulder gently.

"Don't worry, even if your power sucks, it doesn't matter." She said half serious, half joking. Well, she succeed to make Rapunzel laugh. "If it was only a matter of power...", she said frustrated.

"What do you mean ?" Astrid asked in a curious tone.

In response, she began to stutter awkwardly, "Well, the thing is- It's quite fun actually, because- In fact- "

"Come on, girl. It can't be that awful !" Merida sighed, amused.

Rapunzel's green eyes were looking down her hands, she finally whispered, "I don't know my power."

"Heh ?" The redhead bursted out laughing, "I thought I heard you said that you don't know your power ! Crazy, isn't it ?"

Seeing the blonde kept her heard lowered, and Astrid widened her eyes. The DunBroch's girl understood that it was way serious that a mere joke. She was dumbfounded. Did this girl really told them she doesn't know _yet_ her power ? What was she doing there ?

For a while, there was a slight silence between the girls. After her confession, Rapunzel was only waited the reaction of others. After all, they were her first acquaintance in this huge high school. And if they decided to stopped talk to her, or worse, to reveal her _condition_ to the whole school, she would regret bitterly to ever tell them. Though something inside her told her she could trust these girls. As a sixth sense that wasn't there before, as something that had awakened in her since she was there.

When Astrid smiled, a weight seemed to leave Rapunzel's shoulders. Then, it was the turn of Merida to throw her a sympathetic look. She leaned on the desk of the blonde, and whispered, "Don't worry, we'll help you find that power."

Rapunzel smiled, relieved, "Why are you helping me?" Astrid straightened with an air falsely outraged, "What kind of girls will we be if we let you like that?" The smile on the blonde's face only grew bigger. These girls were _very special_.

Suddenly, the doors room slammed, letting enter a woman with wings. _Four beautiful wings_ were folded in her back, whose colors ranged from various tones of green, blue and yellow. Her hair was as black as ebony, and she wore a dark purple dress which raised her porcelain skin. She seemed to be from an Indian's country.

Rapunzel had watched her enter smiling, stand in front of her desk and watch the class. She clapped her hands for attention, and seeing that it wasn't working, she calmly opened her lips. From her mouth came a piercing sound, like a wave, causing everyone in the room a short headache.

Rapunzel immediately put his hands over her ears, hoping to soothe the slight tightness. Finally, when the sound stopped a religious silence hung in the room. All have decided to pay attention to their teacher.

Dumdfounded, the blonde turned to her two classmates, "What just happened ?"

"Sound Manipulation. One of her powers." Astrid said, rubbing her ears with a wince.

Before the blonde could ask an another question, the strange winged woman spoke.

"Well, now that I have your attention, I'm glad to welcome you in this school !" She marveled, then wrote her name on the board, "My name is Toothiana, I'll be your english and literature teacher. But also your mental's power Teacher !" Then, she pulled somes sheets from her drawer distributed them to students. "First I'm going to give you your schedule then we'll talk about the games of tomorrow. "

While she was talking, Rapunzel studied her schedule of the year. Each morning she had normal subjects like math, english, history, and others. But it was afternoons that suprised her, the ordaniry subjects were remplaced by magic, fight, and all that can help students to control their powers.

"Great ! We have more fight trainings this years !" Merida enjoyed, Rapunzel quirked an interogative eyebrow, "Fight trainings ?"

"Yeah, we learn to use our powers into a defensive way." Astrid explained, which fanned Rapunzel's curiosity. "None of you told me what is your power." The redhead and the other blond threw themselves a look before smiling. Astrid, who was sitting in front of them, turned and put her hand on Rapunzel's table. "Look."

Slowly, her hand began to blur, it was increasingly difficult to distinguish it. Her hand became totally blurred, until it was no longer visible. **Invisible** was the right word. Then she lifted her hand from the table, and with a sharp blow lowered it. It passed completely through the table, as if she didn't exist.

Already amazed by the invisibility of her hand, Rapunzel was more impressed when it passed through the table.

"Wow." Was the only word that came out of the mouth of the blonde.

"Isn't it ? The invisibility and intangibility are my powers." Astrid admitted playing with a lock of her hair, proud of her. She straightened up and her hand went normal.

Merida smiled and pouted, "Pretty impressive, but what do you think about that ?" She snapped her fingers, and as if it were a lighter, a flame rised. She closed her hand, and when she opened it again, it was revealing a fireball. "Amazing !" Rapunzel marveled.

"I know, I know." Merida closed her palm, the fireball disappeared in a light black smoke. "I'm a pyrokineticist." She boasted proudly, and Rapunzel imagined for a moment to have such power like them, whether the fire control or invisibility. "I wish I could do this kind of things..."

The girls threw her a knowing look, "We will not let you go until you discover your powers anyway !" Astrid smirked.

Merida added with a wink, "Yes, and we will ensure that no one finds out your little secret."

Rapunzel was touched by the friendly of theses two girls. She knew them since only a few minutes, and she already liked them as friends. "Thank you so much !" They only grinned again before being interrupted by their teacher.

"Girls, please, pay attention ! Well, as everybody know, tomorrow there'll be the games. For those who don't know what it is, it's just a little competition between students to begin the year with some cheerfulness. Of course, a fair play mind is expected of all participants !"

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and thought she would have to ask the girls about these games later. Tooth continued her explanations of the school's rules, the same basic rules in all schools. However there were some original rules, and totally specific to this high school filled with special students, as to **does not use** powers against a student in the school, or to **not practice** _dark magic_ and all sorts of evil powers.

After these clarifications, the winged woman freed her students, explaining that the first day was adjourned to allow students to visit the school, or other stuffs.

"Since you're new here, what about visit the school ?" Merida asked Rapunzel while standing up. The blonde smiled, "With pleasure."

"Great, we'll start with the cafeteria. '" They left the classroom and continued to talk while walking to the cafeteria.

"Will you, please, tell us about this incident." Astrid added with a smile. Rapunzel threw her a lost look while Merida turned to her curiously, "Which incident ?"

"Don't play dumb. Aren't she the one who bumped against Jack Frost this morning ?" Astrid insisted, emphasizing the name of the man. Rapunzel blushed, "But why is everyone talking about this ?"

"I don't know, maybe because half of girls of this high school have a crush on him." Merida said ironically, causing the blonde to fake a smile, "Great. It's my first day, and I already have half of the school against me." She took her head in her hands, brooding.

"Don't worry. Maybe tomorrow another silly girl will try to touch the _oh-how-wonderful_ Jack Frost and everything will be settled. You will no longer be the number one pariah !" Merida calmly explained.

Rapunzel's eyes opened wide, and Astrid glanced at her, "You know how to boost the mood, Meri. Really."

"What ? Seriously, I don't know what is so perfect about this guy. I mean.. He has white hair !" Merida cried as if it were the most awful thing in the world. "And so ?" Astrid asked, sighing.

"This is **not** normal."

Astrid shook her head, looking desperate by her friend. "No one in this school is normal."

Remaining on her convictions, Merida hissed, "Even so. He is more abnormal that everyone."

"I find him kind of cute." Rapunzel whispered, thinking about her meeting with the young man. She had time to study him this morning, and nothing in him could repulse a normal girl. But as pointed out by Astrid, nobody is normal in this school.

Suddenly horrified, the redhead turned to her friend, stopping to walk, "Don't tell me you fell under his charm, Blondie ! This guy is a womanizer ! Tell her Astrid !"

She shrugged before calmly retorted, "That's just what the rumors say."

"No matter, I bet it's true." Merida growled, before adding "So ? You like him ?"

Rapunzel giggled nervously, rubbing her neck, "No, not at all. It's just that-"

Suddenly she froze. While running her fingers through her neck, she didn't feel the cold of her necklace as she normally felt it. She lowered her green eyes and noticed she hadn't her precious necklace. She let out a cry of dread, alarming the other two girls.

"Something wrong ?" Astrid inquired.

"I think I lost my necklace." Confessed the blonde while beginning to worry.

It was the only thing that remained of her parents. The only thing from her parents, her aunt accepted her to keep. Judging that if she concentrated too much on the past, this would prevent her from moving forward. But she couldn't afford to lose her _only_ memory of her parents. Seeing her distress, Merida reassured her, "We'll help you find it. Where did you go this morning ?"

"The lobby, the principal's office and the classroom." She listed before continuing, "We can separate and verify each one of these places."

"Okay, I take care of the classroom. Merida the lobby, and you the headmaster's office. We find ourselves here in ten minutes."

They all nodded, and left. Rapunzel really hoped they will find her necklace.

#

Jack Frost was walking to the headmaster's office. North had called him in urgency, he don't really know why, but that seemed to be serious. While he was thinking, he didn't really pay attention and when he was turning at the corner, he bumped in someone. He groaned. Two times in one day was too much for him. His cold eyes went on the girl before him, but when he realized that it was the _same girl_ than this morning, his gaze softened.

"You." Was the only word which came to his mouth.

Rapunzel gasped then shivered. These kind of things only happen to her. Bump twice in the _same_ day, in the _same_ boy, the one who attract half of the girls of this high school. Really, she had no luck. She quickly get up and dusted her lila colored skirt.

"I'm sorry... Again." She apologized, embarrassed, while she backwarded.

Run away, perhaps was not the best solution. But strangely, in front of this man, she was destabilized. His presence made her ill at ease, not like she had a crush on him, but rather as a feeling, something that told her that if she too lingered on this white-haired boy, he would _change_ her life.

As she walked away more and more, Jack frowned. She was leaking. **Again**. He was not accustomed to this kind of reaction from the ladies. Instead, they generally did everything to get his attention. But this girl was _different_ , and he had felt it from their first meeting.

That must be why, without realizing it, he grabbed her wrist to stop her, "Wait !" This gesture, yet so trivial, begat odd sensations.

Once their skin made contact, Jack felt a warmth invade his body and his eyes narrowed. His eyes flared and he observed more closely the blonde in front of him. She had felt just the opposite of him. It was a vivid freshness that had taken her, and her eyes were enlarging under the power of that feeling.

"What the..." She began, but the rest of her sentence got stuck in her throat.

They stood for a moment in this position, scrutinizing each other's eyes before Jack eventually moved. His free hand went to his pocket where he took a familiar necklace to Rapunzel.

"I think this belongs to you." He said quietly, handing it to her.

Rapunzel frowned slightly, setting the young man. It seemed that the contact between their skin didn't affect him at all. He seemed perfectly master of himself. But if she had looked more closely, she could have distinguish in his electric blue eyes, a deep restlessness.

Indeed, he was holding himself. Something inside him, was pushing him to the blonde. And he dreaded what he would do if he gave free rein to this feeling. But he couldn't contain himself for long if she continued to observe him with her two _beautiful emeralds._

Unable to bear any longer her eyes, and seeing that she didn't seem decided to take her necklace, Jack impatiently let out a sigh of annoyance before drawing a sharp blow without being too brutal, on the wrist of the girl. This movement has made her turn, and she almost found herself back at the man's torso.

Rapunzel blinked, and her heart skipped a beat. She could feel the icy breath of Jack in her neck. She clenched her fists to keep from shivering when his cold hand passed through her blond curls to clear them of her neck. It was like a caress, as the gesture was sweet. Then she felt the icy metal of her necklace on her skin, and she realized that he only did that to give her, her necklace.

She suddenly felt ridiculous, and redness rose to her cheeks. What had she hoped exactly ? They don't even know each other. Yet she had this impression in her heart that it was not their first meeting. But it was surenly a wrong feeling, she would have remembered someone like him, if she had met in the past.

Once the collar set, Jack stepped back quickly, trying to get away from the sweet fruity smell exuded from the blonde. As for her hair, when he had touched, it seemed he had never known anything so sweet.

"T-Thank you..." Rapunzel muttered, her back facing him. She didn't turn around for fear that if she looks, he distinguishes her deep distress.

"You're welcome." Jack then realized he didn't know the name of that girl who made him feel strange things. "What is your name ?"

She gave him a surprised look as she turned. What interest her name had for him ? "My name is Rapunzel."

" _Rapunzel_." He repeated as if to test the sound of her name in his mouth.

The resonance of her name in Jack's mouth was different. That was the first thought of the blonde. His voice was modulated and peaceful when he pronunced her name. Their eyes met then, and as he opened his mouth to speak, someone cut him off.

"Jack ! I was looking for you since forever." Exclaimed Elsa, walking toward them, annoyed.

The girl with white hair cast a curious and suspicious look to Rapunzel, before turning to Frost, "North is waiting for us. You haven't forgotten, right ?"

"Of course not. I'm coming." His answer was short, precise almost disinterested. Not once his eyes had left Rapunzel's ones as he answered to the another girl. That made Elsa a little bit more annoyed.

"Let's go **now**."

The tone harder, and authoritarian made Jack turn his gaze to her. "Fine." He then turned one last time to Rapunzel, leaned over, and gave her a slight smile. "See you soon, Rapunzel."

Jack then straightened up and set off for the office of the headmaster, Elsa on his heels. She also threw a last doubtful look to Rapunzel, who was shaken. She watched them go, until she could no longer see them as they turned to a hallway.

The blonde doesn't know how long she stood aimlessly, hand rest on the back of her neck. Precisely _where_ she felt Jack's touch. A slight smile spread across her lips thinking back of their proximity, but it was quickly replaced by a grimace at the memory of Elsa's threatening look.

Rapunzel didn't know what she had done to receive a such look. It's not like she was seducing her boyfriend or anything, right ? Suddenly she gasped, laying her hand on her lips. And if that was it ? And if Jack and Elsa were together ? It would have been normal if Elsa was warning her to not stand too close to her man.

A sadness flashed in green iris of the blonde. She could not say why she felt suddenly disappointed, almost pained. She shook her head. She had to calm. Since when a boy had _this_ influence on her mood ? Really, nothing was normal here.

"Rapunzel !" She turned to the agreement of her name and saw Astrid and Merida who were running toward her. The blonde made an embarrassed laugh, she had forgotten that her two friends were always looking for her necklace.

"Don't worry girls, I found her." She announced while showing them the necklace around her neck.

"Great ! We can show you the high school now." Astrid rejoiced. Rapunzel nodded with a smile, "Yeah, let's go !". She would do whatever to stop thinking about the handsome _Jack Frost_. But she never noticed that since she met Jack, the pendant silver sun in her neck, was now bright gold and shone in a **odd glow**.

* * *

 **I hope you'll continue to read my story ~ I need somes advices and opinions, so please.. Reviews ?**

 **Bye bye, and See you ~**


	2. Trouble in the air

**I didn't know if my story would be successful, but I'm glad to see that I had some encouragement to continue ! Here, it's already the second chapter ~ I didn't think I would write it so quickly ! Yeah, I think that a week to write, it's pretty speed ! ^^ Let's say I'm motivated !**

 **To mayarakelly. : Thanks for your review ! Glad, you like it !**

 **To Charmfeather : Thanks for your review ! Here you'll see Hiccup's coming !**

 **Disclaimer : Yeah, I don't own these characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Jack sat silently on a bench in the school corridor, waiting for North. A hand under his chin, the other tapping on his leg, he seemed worried. He wondered why his uncle, usually so calm and playful, called him in emergency, worried and stressed out. Indeed, it was rare to see North in this state.

"What do you think he wants to tell you ?"

Elsa's voice, took Jack out of his thoughts. The girl was sitting next to him, her eyes showing her concern. The look always in a vacuum, Jack replied, "I have no idea."

The man sighed and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. He crossed his hands and placed them under his chin. Elsa grimaced. She didn't like to see him so worried. It reminded her of _bad memory_. She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder in a slight pressure.

"It can't be that bad."

He threw her a grateful look, then sighed, "Maybe not." But he did not believe the words he had just uttered. Then they heard footsteps and saw North arrived. His face was smiling as usual but the smile he tackled seemed a little forced. The two teenagers rose.

"Elsa, I'll have to talk to Jack alone."

The white-haired girl nodded in understanding. She threw one last look at Jack in smiling before letting them alone.

"Come into my office." North proposed opening the door, Jack followed him. When they came into the room, North pulled a book from his library. Like in a spy movie, the library started to move, revealing a corridor. North engaged in it, Jack also. He did not seem very surprised. They arrived in a room where the only furniture present were a huge marble table and chairs around them.

The presence of Toothiana, Sanderson and Aster in the room, made Jack smile. His teachers, but also old friends. Sanderson, or Sandy as his friends called him, was a small man, smaller than Jack. His hair, in the style that a scientist would have, was blond, almost golden. His eyes were just as golden, and he was wearing a golden yellow costume. We had to believe that the gold was his besetting sin.

Near him stood Aster or Bunny as he was known because of his powers. He was tall, very tall. His hair was gray, despite that he wasn't over forty years. His eyes were green as an apple, and he was dressed in a black coat and a gray jogging. What kept the attention in him, were the two long ears he possessed but also the tattoos on his forehead or his arms.

Jack realized that the situation had to be _really_ important if North called them. He opened his mouth to speak, "If I have gathered you, it's because I can't prevent all the _Guardians_ now. This information should be kept as **secret** as possible for now. "

There was a religious silence in the room, only the strong voice of North resounded in the room. He made a nod to Sandy who raised his hand. As tentacles undulating, some sand began levitating and gathered up into a face.

North cringed, "I guess you all know who it is."

Toothiana frowned, Bunny growled, and Jack clenched his fists. Oh, they knew only too well. _**Pitch Black**_.

"I received a call from Tsar Lunar, a few hours ago." North explained calmer.

The other threw him surprised looks. Tsar Lunar, or called the man in the moon, was a very mysterious man, and which showed himself only in very rare occassions. Indeed, he had the gift of vision, and warned the _Guardians_ when a disaster was imminent.

"He informed me that Pitch was becoming more agitated. As if he was close to his goal."

No one asked what was Pitch's purpose. They all knew it. And they also knew they could not let him reach his goal.

"We still don't know who is the _chosen one_ , but now we know that, _he_ or _she_ , is among us. In Revival High School."

Tooth gasped, "Really ? Among one of the students ?"

North nodded with a slight smile, "Yes, Tsar Lunar told me to have felt, his presence here recently."

Bunny smirked, crossing his arms, "This gives us an advantage on Pitch."

"Exactly. I ask you to be careful from now on because if we know that the chosen one is **here** , there is a good chance that Pitch know it too."

Jack, who had remained silent until now, opened his mouth to speak, "How will we know who is the chosen one ?" Everyone in the room began to think before Tooth proposed an idea, "Tomorrow at the games, we must be attentive to the _power_ of students."

They all nodded in agreement with these comments. Indeed, as soon as possible they would know who is the chosen one, the sooner they could teach him or her, how to control his powers, but also to face the fate that awaited him. Jack's electric blue eyes darkened while looking Pitch's face made of sand. For Jack, the faster he would find the chosen one, and the sooner he could take his _revenge_ on Pitch with his help.

#

Rapunzel sighed one last time before finally get up of her bed. She threw a look at her clock, it was only 9 pm. She had decided to go to sleep earlier today to be in form for the games of tomorrow. But she didn't succeed to sleep. Her mind was preoccuped.

She lowered her eyes to look at her _gold sun_ pendant. She was not sure how it had changed its color, or when. She found it strange, but that's not what preoccupied her mind for now. No, she rather thought of her aunt.

When she had come back to her home from school, she found the modest house she shared with her aunt, empty. At first, she thought Gothel was just output. But she quickly became disillusioned discovering a note placed on the living room table.

 _I have work tonight, I can not go home. Make your dinner._

There was not even a mark of affection or questions about her first day in her new school. Just an information and an order. Rapunzel knew that Gothel was working in chemical research, and that required some time. But never before, she had only one night left Rapunzel _alone_.

The blonde didn't mind, Gothel had always been **overprotective**. But obviously, she had decided to change. She still wondered why this change of attitude to her aunt. In fact, since she had returned home, she wondered a lot of things. Like why her aunt had changed ? Why had she told her, she wasn't special if she took her in a special school ? Why her aunt didn't tell her she had power ?

Although she not yet knew her power, Rapunzel was convinced that Gothel had to be aware of this detail. But due to her absence, she could not ask her tonight. The blonde did not understand that her aunt had hidden something _so_ important.

"I think I'll go get some air." Rapunzel was tired of torturing her mind with all these questions. She put on a pink sweater over her tank top and short, then she grabbed a wooden box before taking her keys.

Once sure she closed properly the house, Rapunzel engaged herself in the dimly lit streets of her new city. Hutkat was located in the state of Montana. From what she had heard, Revival High School had been placed in this sparsely populated and quiet town for student safety.

Wandering aimlessly, Rapunzel finally pass in front of a park. Curious, she went in to take a look, and felt strangely serene in this place. She noticed a small lake surrounded by several weeping willow, and she could even distinguish some fireflies.

The emerald eyes shone with the blonde amazement, this place had everything of an enchanted place. Rapunzel let out a laugh. Yes, she had a lot of imagination. She sat on a bench located just ahead the lake, and opened her wooden box. Inside was several pencils and a notebook.

Rapunzel quickly browsed the notebook, watching her old drawings. The oldest being a bird that seemed on _fire_. She remembered this drawing she had made, followed a strange dream. She shook her head. It was not the time to think about that. The blonde pulled her legs against her chest, and began to draw the landscape so wonderful she had before her eyes.

After a few minutes of drawing, Rapunzel heard a sound that made her looking up. Then she realized suddenly her imprudence. Alone in a park the night, dressed lightly, and only lit by a lamp post not far. _Damn_ , what was she thinking ? Footsteps were heard again and Rapunzel squeezed her notebook against her, observing the dark.

Much to her surprise and relief, a young man appeared.

"Ah, sorry I didn't expect to see someone here." He apologized, obviously aware of the fear he had made to her.

"It is nothing." Rapunzel stammered, fixing the young man.

He was as tall as Jack, and slim. His brown hair was a little messy with two small braids behind his right ear. He wore a simple black t-shirt, with a dark brown pants and was shod boot in black leather. In fact, he had only one boot, not a pair of boots.

Rapunzel deeply watched his prosthesis because he had certainly one instead of the left foot.

Noticing her eyes on his leg, the young man cleared his throat before speaking dryly, "I think it's time for me to go."

Realizing that he had probably see her observing his prosthesis, Rapunzel felt uncomfortable. He had surely believe that she took pity on him, or _worse_ that she watched him as an attraction or a freak.

"Wait ! I'm sorry. I did not mean... Well, fixing your... I was just curious." She finished awkwardly.

The dark-haired man looked a moment at her before letting go a slight laugh, "No problem. It's true that it is unusual."

Relieved, Rapunzel smiled, "Yes, indeed."

There was a silence during which the young man curiously watching one object on the thighs of the blonde. Following his gaze, Rapunzel knew he had seen her drawing on her notebook. Being barely started, it looked more like scribbles than anything else. "Oh, that's just a drawing I started.." she explained to answer the unspoken question of the man.

He approached her with a smile, "Coincidence or not, I came also to draw." She gave him a look of surprise, "Really ?"

He laughed and then looked up to look around, "Really. There is no better place to find inspiration in this city."

"Since when do you draw ?"

He shrugged, "I would say since my childhood." Rapunzel smiled. It was rare that she finds someone who shared her passion for drawing. "Do you mind if I sit to draw too ?" He asked. "Oh no, not at all." She replied, while he sat on the bench next to her.

He thanked her with a smile and held out his hand, "Hiccup." Rapunzel raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Huh ? I did not understand." "I'm Hiccup."

At this name, Rapunzel gave him a suspicious look, "If it's a joke...". Hiccup rolled his eyes, sighing, "I would. But I'm serious. My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. "

Rapunzel chuckled slightly, "Scare the gnomes, really ? Well, nice to meet you Hiccup. I'm Rapunzel. It's a little long and mouthful, but let's say my parents had imagination."

It was the turn of Hiccup to laugh, "Definitely, our names are _special_." "Yeah, I confirm !" Exclaimed Rapunzel.

Hiccup then narrowed his eyes curiously watching, "I've never seen you around before, you're new ?"

"Yes, my aunt and I moved here a week ago."

"And it was not too hard to leave your old home ?" He asked.

"Not so much, I did not have many friends..." she confessed with difficulty. Hiccup arched an eyebrow, "Why ?"

"I've always felt different from others, and come here confirmed to me what I thought about me." She said with a sigh, eyes fixed on the lake.

"Ah, I recognize you now ! You are the one who bumped into Jack, aren't you ?"

Hearing this story again, Rapunzel muttered, buried her face between her legs, "You must be joking ! How many people know it ?"

Front of her reaction, Hiccup could not help smiling, "So it's you. But what do you mean by confirming what you thought ?"

"That I have powers." There was a silence.

"You didn't know you had powers before coming here ?" He asked, surprised.

"No.." she confessed uncomfortable, then continued more for herself than for him, "And I **still** don't know what is my power."

 _Another_ silence.

Rapunzel gasped. She had just revealed to a stranger, a secret that could earn her many problems in her new school. With a pleading look, she turned to Hiccup, "Damn. I beg you do not tell anyone !"

Hiccup was surprised to see her so distraught, and reassured her, smiling sweetly, "Calm down. I will not say anything. I know what it is to be different." He cast a sidelong glance at his gauch leg.

Reassured, Rapunzel smiled slightly before remembering a detail, "How did you know I stumbled against Jack ? There are rumors about that ?" The girl winced at the idea.

"No, it's Jack who told me that a strange girl bumped into him." He said, drawing quietly.

Rapunzel was struck by the word _strange_ , so that was what he thought of her..? "Oh ? You know him then ?"

"Jack ? Of course, he's my best friend." He confessed with a big grin.

Rapunzel gave him a surprised look, that Hiccup didn't notice, busy to draw. To know that someone so cheerful and social was best friend with Jack, who was more reserved. It was a bit suprenant. The blonde finally shrugged, and began also to draw.

It was only later, when Rapunzel began to yawn she decided it was time to go. Noticing her tiredness, Hiccup laughed, "Seems like _little sister_ have to go to bed."

"I'm not **that** small." Argued the blonde taking her stuff, pretenting to be vexed.

She rose, followed by Hiccup, and the size difference between them could only confirm that she was _small_.

She rolled her eyes, "I have to go. So, see you soon, Hiccup."

"Yeah, and don't worry about your secret." He gave her a wink.

She smiled, and Hiccup rubbed her head slightly disturbing her hair, she mumbled while he laughed, "Good night, _little sister_." He said before leaving from where he came.

Rapunzel arched an eyebrow, amused, before also taking the road to her house. Finally, it was a good idea to get some air, Hiccup made her think about other things than her problems. He was fun, in the way that a brother was nice she thought. She yawned once more. She really need to go to bed if she wanted to get up tomorrow.

#

"Look out !" Screamed a voice.

Rapunzel raised her eyes and moved away narrowly of the path of a fireball. This one touched the tree behind her, and burned it alive. The blonde swallowed and looked the ashes that remained of the tree.

"Blondie ! Are you alright ? I'm sorry." Merida apologized while she ran toward her.

Rapunzel had a reassuring smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thanks God, you're alright !" Astrid sighed.

Upon her arrival at school, Rapunzel had the unpleasant surprise to see that she was late, and that the teams had been formed specially for the day, and they were full. At first she had felt a little sidelined. But finally, she decided it was the best way to _preserve_ her secret, to not participate.

So when Tooth had come to offer her to join the green team, which was made of people she didn't know, she had politely refused, pretending a stomach ache. And when the teacher insisted, North had fly to her rescue by telling Tooth not to insist. Rapunzel had mentally thanked her headmaster.

She was then sitting in the shade of a tree to watch Merida and Astrid, who were in the red team. The blonde had also seen Hiccup, and also Jack in the blue team. However their team was always the one located further from Rapunzel. And she didn't know whether to rejoice or to be disappointed with this noticing.

Indeed, she would have liked to speak again with Hiccup, but Jack, get her into a state. And she didn't know if she could face his icy gaze as he thought she was _strange_. Moreover, Elsa was also in the blue team, Rapunzel knew only too well that the white-haired girl didn't like her.

She had decided to remain under her tree the whole morning, watching the various games. Until Merida's team played a game which was a slightly original version of volleyball. Indeed, the students had the right to use their power, knowing that the ball -made by North- was **indestructible**.

However during the game, Merida had a moment of inattention, and threw her ball on the side. Whence the tree now in ashes, and a redhead hugging to choke, Rapunzel.

"I swear, it's okay." Repeated the blonde again.

Merida finally let her go, "Are you sure ?"

Rapunzel sighed, "I've never been as sure in my life." She smiled, it seemed that her friend was really scared for her. She was the only one though.

Further, while the blue team faced the yellow team to a relay game, Jack gave a sidelong glance at the two girls who were hugging. He had almost left the team to join Rapunzel, when she had been targeted by a fireball. He was then relieved to see that she was fine.

He didn't know why, but since she had arrived, he found himself throwing looks in her direction, and without reason. His eyes were constantly drawn to her, and he had to confess that the sport outfit, which consisted of a short and a white t-shirt, went perfectly to the small blonde. He was surprised to see her, sitting alone, instead of being on a team. His surprise was twofold when he saw his uncle tell Tooth to leave her alone.

"Wake up, Ice Cube. It's almost your turn." The mocking voice of his best friend, made Jack came out of his thoughts.

He tore his gaze of Rapunzel, and seemed back in touch with reality. He looked ahead and saw Elsa, spinning like a bird, her feet dragging on the ground as if she was ice skating on a pretty impressive speed. Jack leaned forward, ready to go as soon as she clapped in his hand.

She just had the time to slightly touch him, that Jack jumped, propelling himself with his legs. The wind accompanying his movements, he slipped in the air as well as if it's was a professional surfer sliding on his wave. Quickly the field's turn was finished, and Jack fived of Hiccup who took the relay immediately.

Jack took a sip of water and also wet his face, he seemed slightly tired after the race. On the sides, several students had assisted his passage, not without admirition.

"Not too bad. You could have done better." Hiccup teased him, who had also, quickly ended his run.

"I did better than you." Jack replied, smirking.

His best friend shrugged, "When pigs fly, maybe." They laughed.

A siren rang, while Kristoff, the last member of the blue team crossed the line, giving the victory to his team.

North's voice rang out in a microwave, "After a morning when you had the occassion to face each other and have fun, it's time to begin _the Big Challenge._ I ask all students to head to the basketball court !"

This one was in front of the high school gymnasium. Once all the students gathered, Bunny hastened to explain the rules, "It's simple, you will have the right to face the person of your choice in a duel. The goal being to put his opponent down without that he had the occassion of riposte. "

Whispers arose among the students wondering who would be the first to take the plunge. The answer came soon enough when a young man with brown hair and burly, came, obviously ready to fight. Bunny raised an eyebrow and moved closer to him, "Well, well. Snotlout, it's you again ? I wonder who you want to face.."

He raised his head proudly, "I defy Hiccup."

Whispers were heard again, but this time they expressed the amazement of the students. Indeed, everyone knew Hiccup's power and his almost _perfect_ control of it. Well, almost everyone.

Rapunzel was curious. During her meeting with Hiccup, they had not talked about the powers of the boy. The blonde leaned to her redheaded friend, "Why there is so much excitement ?"

Merida laughed, "Snotlout always confronts Hiccup. They are cousins. There is an old rivalry between them, no one knows why."

Astrid approached them, adding, "But it's always Hiccup who wins." The blonde seemed appreciative, almost _too much_.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow confused, while Merida was suddenly tense. What made Rapunzel frowned. She will interrogate her two friends later about it.

The blonde decided to give her full attention to the duel that was about to begin.

Snotlout stood on the field with feigned calm, while Hiccup seemed annoyed to fight him again -not that he was arrogant, no. But he didn't like these public demonstrations, he was kind of pacifist-. When Bunny whistled the start, Rapunzel quickly understood that the power of Snotlout was his ability to change his body into stone. Snotlout attacked directly, pouncing on Hiccup like a cannonball.

"Take this !"

While there were some gasps of surprise among students, Hiccup crouched and jumped making a somersault that propelled him in front of Snotlout while he braked. Snotlout turned back to his cousin and literally threw his fist to him. Yes, because it _literally_ separated from his arm. Rapunzel's eyes widened, but again Hiccup avoided his blow with a dodge.

After five minutes of Hiccup's dodging, Snotlout began to get impatient. He stamped his foot so hard that the ground shook, then he threw his fist again. This time Hiccup had just enough time to avoid the left fist, that he took a blow from his cousin's right fist. He fell to the ground, groggy.

Astrid put her hands over her mouth to not scream, while Merida and Rapunzel had get up from their seats.

"You're not strong enough to face up to me. Must be violent to win, dude." Snotlout taunted.

He thought he had won, and cast a snooty glance towards Hiccup before smiling.

"This is not over." The dark-haired announced while standing up, holding his head, "And since you want violence, well, _so be it_."

Hiccup had apparently decided to make an exception in his pacifism, and to give a lesson to Snotlout. He closed his eyes while focusing, he stretched his arms on each side of his body, and brought them up gradually. Around students everything that contained metal seemed to _shake_.

Rapunzel gasped in understanding what was happening. Hiccup _controlled_ the metal. His gift was _magnetism_.

Chairs, benches began to spin around Snotlout, trapping him in a vortex. Each Snotlout's attempts to escape, ended in failure. He grumbled, getting frustrated. And when he saw a break, he hurried and went out.

It was a trap.

Hiccup stood before him, as if he had waited. He suddenly clenched his hands into fists. All metallic objects fell on Snotlout. After a while, he gradually came out from under the objects, to finally end trapped under it. He couldn't move, he was at his opponent's mercy.

Hiccup had **won**.

Exclamations of admiration and joy arose to congratulate the winner. Hiccup, uncomfortable of all this attention, just smiled, before with a swipe of the hand, return all the metallic objects in their place.

Snotlout was pissed off. He glanced at Astrid. If only she had known he had done all this to impress her. But again, and as usual she looked ecstatically at Hiccup. Snotlout grunted and under the jealousy, he rushed at Hiccup.

Rapunzel saw him, but reacted too late. Her cry brought attention to it before everyone turns to the one she had shouted the name, "Hiccup !"

It was too late. He fell to the ground, moaning. Snotlout had hit him, _violently_.

North's voice growled, "Enough ! You know the rules, Snotlout ! It's forbidden to hit his opponent when the duel is over."

Held by Bunny, Snotlout bowed his head angrily. "You know what punishment is waiting for you." North warned menacingly, "Bunny, take him to **the box**."

Without further ado the metamorph obeyed and led Snotlout apart. North turned to Hiccup who was joined by his friends who included Jack, Elsa, Anna -Elsa's sister- and Kristoff -Anna's boyfriend-.

"You better go wash your face, Hiccup. A bruise will soon appear." North advised while the dark-haired boy nodded, rising.

Hiccup smiled slightly to reassure his friends, "I'll be fine, thank you guys."

Jack frowned, talking about Snotlout, "Just he wait."

Hiccup let out a slight laugh before heading towards the back of the gymnasium. He found, not without difficulty, the entry of changing rooms and began to wash his face. He heard footsteps, and turned, wiping his eyes, "I said I didn't need help." He said with a sigh.

But when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to discover Rapunzel before him, " _Little sister_?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at the silly nickname, before approached him cautiously, "I came to see how you were, the shot you took seemed pretty violent." She winced.

He arched an eyebrow, "That's all you've retained from my perfomance ? The moment I'm getting loosely put down ?"

Believing he was annoyed, she reacted, "No, of course not ! You were awesome, and-" Hiccup laughed, cutting her and she understood he was joking.

Rapunzel crossed her arms, wanting to pretend to be angry but her smile was betrayed her. She then lifted her hand next to his face, not daring to touch him. He had a hematoma, which was turning purple on his left cheek.

Fortunately his eye had been spared. The blonde touched his bruise cautiously, causing a groan of pain Hiccup.

"Sorry", she apologized immediately. He smiled, "It's not your fault."

It was true. But right now, she wanted to help him. She wanted to be able to remove all traces of his injury on his skin, and any pain as well. She wanted to feel _useful_.

"I hope I doesn't disturb."

The cold voice of Jack, made them jump. Rapunzel then realized their position. She, touching his cheek as if she was stroking it, and he, leaning over her in order to better give her access to his hematoma. This could be **very** misinterpret. The blonde blushed and suddenly parted from his friend, embarrassed to have been caught by none other than Jack.

Hiccup smiled and took Rapunzel by the shoulders, "Did you see that ? Little sister came to take care of me. Isn't that cute ?" He then rubbed the top of her head in a fraternal gesture.

"You disturbed my hair." Mumbled the girl, pushing his hand, but she was amused, however. Her smile faded quickly when she saw the electric blue eyes of Jack on her.

The white-haired man raised an eyebrow, but there was a glint in his eyes, " _Little sister_ , you said ? As far as I know you were only child."

Hiccup laughed with a shrug, "Well, we must believe that yesterday I found a new sister."

Faced with the obvious complicity between the two boys, Rapunzel was surprised. She did not think them so close. But even without knowing them, she could feel that they were attached to each other. She smiled, then cleared her throat to speak, and avoided a maximum Jack's intense gaze, "Uh... I'm glad you're okay, Hiccup. I'm gotta go, see you later."

She gave him a smile, then hurried out of the locker room to join her friends. Jack had stared at her, he could not help himself. He had seen that she was uncomfortable in his presence, and wondered what he had do to intimidate her like this.

He had thought when he gave her back her necklace, that they were getting well. Was he wrong ? In any case, he knew that there was something that _attracted him_ to the blonde. Seeing her so close to his best friend, made him feel jealous. And he had to use all his common sense to calm down. Then when she had not given him a single glance or a word. He was upset.

Really, Jack did not understand that girl. And he didn't understand why he wanted so much to have her attention.

"...Jack, Jack !" Hiccup screamed.

The white-haired man jumped. "It's been at least five minutes I call you, Ice Cube ! You were on the moon or what ?" Hiccup joked, then added, "Or is it the pretty blonde that just came out that put you in all these states ?"

Jack groaned and looked away, "Whatever."

Hiccup's grin widened, "You should have seen you. You practically _undressed_ her with your eyes !"

Jack sighed, trying to hide his embarrassment, "I think Snotlout hit harder than we thought."

He turned to look at the injury of his friend, but there was nothing. Jack frowned, "Where does he hit you ?"

"On my cheek. Can't you see the bruise ?" Hiccup replied, puzzled.

"Which bruise ?"

"The one which is just-" Hiccup stopped. Turning around to look in the mirror, he found that indeed there was no hematoma. There was _no more_ hematoma.

"What the-"

"That must be her."

"Huh ?"

Jack shrugged, "Rapunzel. I think she had healed you, it must be her power, I guess." Then he continued, "It's pretty impressive. There is no trace of your wound."

"But Rapunzel doesn't know her-" Hiccup stopped before saying too much. He could not reveal a secret that the blonde had told him barely twenty-four hours ago. Again, Hiccup looked in the mirror. And if Jack was right ? And if she had unconsciously **healed** him ? He had to talk to her.

Jack was curious, facing the reaction of his best friend. When he had told him there was a possibility that it's Rapunzel who have healed, Hiccup seemed incredulous. As if that was _not_ possible. However, he did not see the problem. And last sentence uttered by Hiccup intrigued him too. Rapunzel did not know her _what_ ?

* * *

 **So what do think about this second chapter ? Bad ? Ordinary ? Nice ? Or more ? Give me your opinions, please !**

 **I'll try to post the next chapter before 20th of this month !**

 **Bye bye, and see you ~**


	3. Cause I'm not afraid

**Finally, I'm posting my third chapter ! I know I'm late, but with my exams, I took a little late. Nine days late.. It's not a big deal, right ?**

 **Okay guys, I'm sorry. I will never do this again, promise !** ✌

 **To mayarakelly. : Thanks for your last reviews, and you will know Rapunzel's power soon ~ Don't worry ! And for the Jackunzel, you will have to wait, they just met ~**

 **To Charmfeather : Thanks you for reviews, I'm glad to please you ^^**

 **To Wolf girl916 : I will not confront Rapunzel and Elsa now.. But it sure that at a moment, they will have a discord between them !**

 **To 4Dedicated : I think your review was the one who make me laugh the most ! x) And I'm sorry to made you wait ~ You have reason for some points, but you're wrong for another.. I will not say more.**

 **To Brunetteandsuch : Thanks for your review ! It's an honor for me to have found the best nickname for Jack, haha x)**

 **I hope you will like this chapter ! Here we go..**

 **Disclaimer : We all already know I don't own these characters... But one day I will.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Rapunzel put a blonde lock behind her ear. When she had left the two boys in talking, she could **still** feel the hot gaze of Jack in her back. She had felt pierced everywhere, just by his frozen eyes. She laughed. How could those cold eyes made her feel this ardent sensation ?

Rapunzel arranged back her hair, which she had tied in a high ponytail today. Released, it came to her ankles. But even attached, it was still as long as usual, and it reach her knees. The blonde looked around in the cafeteria, and saw Merida and Astrid sitting on a table in the background. She hastened to join them.

"You are finally back !" Exclaimed Merida, while Astrid rolled her eyes, "We have taken you a sandwich. It's chicken, you do not mind, I hope."

Rapunzel thanked her with a smile, "Not at all."

Merida leaned forward, "So where were you ?"

The blonde swallowed hard a piece of her sandwich, "Well, I had gone see how was Hiccup after the knock he received."

Merida Astrid threw her a surprised look, "You mean you talked to him ?" Astrid asked, suddenly _very_ curious.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, "Yes. And it is less hurt than I feared it." No sooner had she finished her sentence Astrid went on to another question, "You know him ?"

"The truth is that I have met him last night, and, well, I think we can say that we get along well." She confessed with a shrug.

Astrid looked at her with big eyes, "I can not believe it. It's only been two days since you're here, and you've already sympathize with Hiccup !"

Rapunzel stopped eating for a moment to observe the blonde. Was it jealousy that shone in the depths of her eyes ? Then she turned to the redhead who looked Rapunzel in confusion. Merida finally sigh, smiling, "It seems that Blondie is a social girl."

Astrid was about to speak or rather to retort when Toothiana landed in the cafeteria, "Everybody, you are expected in ten minutes at the gym for the announcement of candidates that will integrate the **Revival's class** , this year." Her voice was full of gaiety and excitement, while being quiet. As usual.

Rapunzel watched her leave the room before turning to her friends, "The Revival's class ?"

Merida spoke suddenly brightened, "This is the class that contains the best students in the whole school. Those whose powers are strongest, and whose ability to control them is just amazing."

The blonde could not help but marvel and smile. When Merida spoke of this class, she seemed captivated, passionate, and impatient at the mere idea of having results.

"You want to go."

It was not a question when Rapunzel said that to the redhead, but it was a statement, an observation. Merida nodded vigorously, and sat up taking proud air, "My goal is to integrate this class before becoming a future Guardian."

"A Guardian ?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Yes, it is-", Astrid cut vigorously Merida, "This is nothing."

Faced with the unexpected and cold answer of Astrid, Merida frowned, "But-"

"Rapunzel is not allowed to have that kind of information. Now, let's go if you want a good seat in the bleacher."

With that, Astrid got up bringing her tray. Merida watched her, still frowning. As for Rapunzel, afraid of had been indiscreet, she bit her lower lip, uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," she said tight voice. Merida then put his blue eyes on her, and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Whatever ! Don't worry. Astrid always exaggerates a bit. It's not a state secret ! I'll explain you more later. "

The redhead gave her a wink, and got up. Reassured, Rapunzel got up too, and they followed Astrid who was waiting for them at the exit of the cafeteria.

"Hurry up, I don't want to have a crap seat." Astrid huffed loudly.

Rapunzel threw an anxious glance at her blonde friend. She was acting strangely. Although she had know her for only two days, Rapunzel had got used to see Astrid, quiet and kind. And that, it seemed Merida noticing, but it did not seem to shock or disturb her. Rapunzel then decided to do, just as the redhead, as if nothing had happened.

Leaving the building, Rapunzel felt drawn back, and when she was about to break free of the grip that held her, she was surprised to see before her, Hiccup.

"What are you-", He immediately cut her, "I need to talk to you."

Now alarmed by the serious tone of his friend, Rapunzel frowned, "Hiccup, what happens ?"

"It has to do with your secret." He whispered, afraid of being heard.

"My secret ?" She wondered.

"Your secret ? What are you talking about ? "

The voice of Merida had appeared behind them, causing them to turn around. The redhead seemed frusated, "You told him about your secret ?" She asked Rapunzel, getting angrier.

The blonde stuttered, "Well, that was an accident, and-"

"She knows your secret, little sister ?" Then Hiccup asked, surprised while watching the redhead.

Merida raised an eyebrow, "Little sister ?"

Astrid then emerged from behind her, irritated, "But what are you doing ? We will be la-" She stopped herself, when she saw Hiccup. She was speechless and unable to move, like frozen.

Students who passed by them watched them strangely, they were suspecting that something was happening. In order to not have more spectators than they already had, Rapunzel sighed and pushed her three friends in a corner where no one could see or hear them.

Merida tapped her foot, but Rapunzel can not tell if it was nervous or because of her annoyance.

"You can tell me what happens now ?" The redhead had spoken in a voice completely neutral, but the lightning in her eyes betrayed her.

"Astrid, Merida, you know Hiccup. Hiccup, they are my friends. Astrid and Merida. And you three are the only ones who know my secret. It's as simple as that." Rapunzel quickly explained to summarize the situation.

There was a brief silence, during which Rapunzel presumed they incorporated the new information. Then the blonde cleared her throat to speak again, "Hiccup ? What did you talk about ?"

The brown-haired man looked at her, before throwing a glance in the direction of the other girls to finally fixed his eyes upon Rapunzel. Guessing what he was thinkng, the blonde gave him a smile to reassure him, "Do not worry. They will not say anything."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, then sighed, "Okay. So now, I have an idea of what your power is."

The girls were puzzled and curious, "How ?"

"You remember the injury that I had on the cheek ?"

Rapunzel grimaced, "Yes, Snotlout hit you pretty badly."

Hiccup, raised an amused eyebrow at her remark, before leaning slightly, "Look."

Rapunzel gasped and frowned sheepishly. "It's gone. It's... _gone_." She repeated, not able to believe it.

Hiccup nodded, "Yes, and he disappeared only after you left. I think it's when you've touched me, you _healed_ me."

Rapunzel, now more shaken than ever, wavered, "It's impossible."

Merida intervened, placing her hand on the shoulder of the blonde, "Really ? Why not ?"

"True, it may be right." Astrid went on, "If the injury was gone after you had touched him, it may be that you healed unconsciously." The blonde had said all this, watching from the corner of the eye, Hiccup.

"My mother often told me that power manifests for the first time following a strong emotion." Merida continued watching the reaction of hdf friend, "What did you feel when you saw Hiccup hurt ?" She asked then.

"I- I wanted to help." Rapunzel confessed looking down, Merida and smiled, "Your compassion may have awaken your _healing power_ if you have one."

Hiccup walked smiling to Merida and Rapunzel, "I agree with Merida. And now we have a track, we can try to see if this really is your power."

Rapunzel looked at them in turn before smiling. She did not know what she had done to deserve such friends but she would exchange them against nothing on earth. She glanced at her hands. Those by which her power had perhaps unwittingly revealed. But if this was true, and she had this power all this time, was her aunt aware of this ? And that would be why she had sent her in this school. But why she hid the truth ?

Rapunzel shook his head, trying to calm her thoughts. For now there was no reason to think that Gothel had indeed hidden her powers. After all that she had that healing power, was only a hypothesis for now. Those with power have a different metabolism in human beings ? No ? Nothing precluded that Hiccup's body healed faster with his powers.

However the blonde chose not to articulate the idea aloud, lest he told her it was wrong, that never his body could heal this quick. This would only strengthen the hypothesis of Rapunzel's healing power.

Hiccup then rubbed his head as he was accustomed to do, "I've got to go back. Jack will be wondering where I've been."

"You did not tell him about my secret, right ?" The blonde asked, worried. If in addition to finding her _strange_ , Jack was learning this, it would be a **disaster**.

Hiccup laughs before heading to the gym screaming, "Of course not. See you later."

Relieved, Rapunzel smiled watching him walk away before turning to her two friends. Her smile disappeared. Merida seemed lost in thought, while Astrid looked warily at Rapunzel.  
"Girls, are you okay ?" Rapunzel inquired, troubled by their attitude.

Merida looked at her, and made a sincere smile, "Yes, we are. Why woud we be not okay ? We may have found _your_ power !"

Following her, Astrid also added, smiling, "She's right ! It's just wonderful !"

The two girls seemed really pleased for her. But why these strange attitudes ? Rapunzel then understood. That's when she started talking about Hiccup that their attitude had seemed strange.

"It bothers you that I have talked about it to Hiccup ?" She asked puzzled.

Merida shrugged, "Although I think less people will know your secret, and better for you... We are lucky, he is somebody reliable. He will not betray you, and he seemed to like you. "

Astrid winced at the last sentence and suddenly stiffened, "You- You have a crush on him, Rapunzel ?"

The blonde's eyes widened before laughing, "Of course not. It's just a very good friend." Then she added, muttering, "And he's not really my type of guy..."

Merida raised an eyebrow puzzled before making a wry smile, "Really ? And what is your type ?"

Rapunzel began to deliberate, and the first name that came to her mind was _Jack Frost_. She blushed furiously, thinking she had dared to think about that boy. Decidedly, she could not get him **out** of her head.

Merida laughed at her reaction, "I wonder to whom you have thought for being so blushing !"

"It seems obvious, she had to think of Jack Frost." Suggested Astrid teased, who seemed to have recovered her good mood.

The redhead stopped laughing, and cast a flabbergasted look at Rapunzel, "Tell me it's wrong ! You forgot everything I told you about him ? This dude is **not** normal."

Rapunzel raised an amused eyebrow before replicating swinging her hair back, " _No one_ is in this school."

It was the turn of Astrid laughed remembering that this is exactly what she said to Merida, yesterday. Rapunzel smiled at Merida who crossed her arms and muttering incomprehensible things against Jack. Although the blonde wondered why Merida did not like Jack at this point, she was glad to see her two friends found their usual smile. Nevertheless, Rapunzel needed to know why they were acting strangely every time she spoke to them of Hiccup and he was around.

"Tell me, you had problems with Hiccup ?"

Both girls froze a moment, but Merida is resumed faster, and shrugged into a false air disinterested, "No. Why do you ask ?"

"Well, you were acting weird just now."

Merida retorted quickly while running a hand through her fiery curls, "You mean Astrid was acting funny ! But it's normal because she..". The redhead hesitated to finish her sentence, glancing at her friend.

Astrid sighed, eventually approach a shy smile, "Well, I think we can tell that I had a crush on him ."

Rapunzel was surprised, "Really ?"

The blonde finally said it was not so surprising. This would explain the jealousy in her eyes when she told her about Hiccup, and also her strange attitude just now too. She was simply jealous that Rapunzel would be a rival over Hiccup.

Merida then jumped, turning to her friends, "Gosh, girls ! We are late !" They hurried in the gym, where fortunately there were still good seats. They sat in silence, although Merida seemed a little more excited than her two friends.

Rapunzel, who was sitting between Astrid and Merida, leaned toward the redhead, whispering, "You hope to be chosen ?"

"You don't image how much !" Replied her friend with a big grin.

North is then presented in the center of the gym, look just as cheerful as usual. When he began to speak his voice echoed through the building, "We have seen many impressive prestations today. But only a few of you will have the honor to integrate the Revival's class this year. "

Exclamations arose among the students, showing their impatience and apprehension of the results. North continued its momentum, his smile widdned, "Those who will be part of the Revival's class this year are Jack Frost, Hiccup Haddock, Hans Westergard, Elsa Arendelle, and..."

Announcing the names of the boys, fanatical screams resounded, and it left no doubt about the popularity they had in high school. It was true that Jack, Hiccup and Hans were far from boys who let indifferent. Shouts were also heard when the name of Elsa was pronunced. She, too, was attractive.

Gradually as the names were announced, Rapunzel felt the tension rising in Merida. The redhead nervously played with her curls to try to calm her stress. Rapunzel took her hand and smiled reassuringly. Although still tense, the redhead answered the smile from her friend.

"... Merida DunBroch."

When her name was announced, Merida was speechless and her eyes widdened in surprise. Rapunzel, who realized much faster than her friend, made her get up, and pushed her to join them at the center Fitness center of the school. To applause of all the students who had been selected for the Revival's class, were praised.

North continued, "I invite the students to come out of the gym to get outside, where a snack awaits you." The students cheered and quickly left the gym. As she passed her redheaded friend, Rapunzel called out, "Congratulations !"

Merida smiled excitedly, "Thank you ! I'll catch you and Astrid later, for now I have to stay."

The blonde smiled, "No problem, see you later." She then joined Astrid that seemed a little less enthusiasm that Merida had been selected.

"Are you happy for her, Astrid ?"

"If course I am very happy for Merida, but..."

"But ?"

"What I would have liked to be in the same class as Hiccup !"

Following this remark almost childish, Rapunzel could not help laughing while being exasperated. She had not imagined Astrid as at this point in love with Hiccup. She knew Astrid was someone calm and rational normally, but every time it touched the boy she liked, she became jealous, cold and childish. Rapunzel had to admit she feared the attitude of Astrid when she was nearly Hiccup. She was _different_. Does she have the right to worry ?

#

Merida hovered sometimes right, sometimes left. The surprise of having been nominated being past, she was now more than excited. She had managed, she would be part of the Revival's class. She looked around to see her new classmates. She did not really know them, except Jack, by reputation, and Hiccup, through Rapunzel.

The brown-haired boy headed toward her, smiling and like every time she saw his smile, the heart of Merida jumped in her chest. She swore silently, trying to control her emotions and turned to him. He was the first to engage the conversation, "I see you've been accepted. Congratulations."

Merida winced and crossed her arms, "Yes, I was accepted. That surprises you ?"

Hiccup smiled, "No at all. You deserve this place, and I saw your power. You are a pyrokinesis, right ?"

The redhead was surprised. He had therefore observed her. "Yes, that's right." She stated with a little more pride now and then she added, falsely disinterested, "And you were not too bad, either."

"Not too bad ?" He laughed when she nodded with a smile, "When you get to my level, we will discuss about it again." Of course, she was joking. She knew that it was her who had not _yet_ reached the level of Hiccup.

Toothiana, Bunny and Sandy placed themselves alongside North. Bunny was the first to take the floor to congratulate them, "Congratulations everybody. You are now part of the Revival's class." He took a look a little more closed, and serious, "But you are aware that this also means that you are maybe now **future** Guardians."

At these words, proud, happy or arrogant smiles appeared on the lips of the five students. Tooth went on in a more cheerful voice that her colleague, "It also means that you might _become_ the next Guardians, if Tsar Lunar judge you worthy !"

Bunny rolled her eyes before continuing, "Your schedule will change as well. Unlike other students who will learn to control their power to then be able to live _normally_ among the other..."

North continued, and concluded, "You must be prepared to **protect** the world."

Chills of excitement passed through the bodies of the five students. Students ? They were no longer just students, and they will get used to it quickly.

"That's why you also move in with us in the domain of Guardians." Tooth announced, flapping her wings in joy.

Merida's eyes widened, before her smile widened as well. So they were also going to move in ? She already imagined the reaction of her parents. His father, Fergus, would surely be more than proud of her as well as her mother, Elinor. Although Merida thought that her mother would surely not like the fact that she must move into the domain of Guardians. The redhead had already heard talk of it. A property that owned several hectars of gardens but also a huge manor that was renovated a few years ago.

Sandy then began gesticulating hands, making several different signs. This didn't surprised students who knew that he was speaking in sign language. In the case of Merida, she also knew that her teacher was speaking in sign language, but she didn't understand what he was saying. The redhead turned her gaze to her classmates, and none of them seemed to not understand. Instead, they all seemed to understand the sand man.

Annoyed, Merida let out a sigh of exasperation. Sigh that was perfectly heard by Hiccup beside her. He immediately understood that she was sighing because of the signs. He raised an amused eyebrow, before leaning toward her and whispered in her ear, "He gave us an appointment in the school hall in two hours, until we recover our stuffs. We will be moving tonight in the manor. "

When his breath brushed her neck when he whispered, Merida believed she faint. She did not expect this, and felt at that moment, far _too_ close to him. The reactions that Hiccup made to her, frightened her. She turned her blue eyes towards him, while ensuring a step back.

She cleared her throat to speak, "Thank you. I was a bit lost."

"I thought I noticed." At his answer, the redhead pretended to glare at him as he let out a slight laugh.

Merida then turned away to be sure he not notice that she was smiling. Yes, she was glad to be in the Revival's class with Hiccup. But she tried to resonate herself because she could **not** let her feelings take control. She didn't yet understand what she felt for Hiccup, but she knew she could not forget that Astrid was in love with him.

Merida never notied that at this thought, her fists have _clenched_.

#

Rapunzel was looking at the lake, emptiness in her eyes. She was sitting cross-legged, one hand under her chin that gave her a bored air, and the other playing with her golden locks. It was night, perhaps it was already midnight, but she didn't care.

The blonde thought about her day. But more specifically, about the fact that her friends believed that her power was to _heal_. In truth, it would not have bothered her, but it upset her life. A part of her was still hope that she was _normal_ , that North was mistaken in saying that if she could enter in the school that meant she had a power.

The other part of her rejoiced at the idea of discovering a _supernatural_ power. Something that would put a little more fun in her existence so far so normal. Yes, Rapunzel would have liked to be like Merida, Hiccup or Astrid. Have something _special_ , which distinguishes her from all others. Something that would make her _unique_. At the thought, Rapunzel couldn't help but make a marveling smile. Yes, because at the moment, it was **only** a dream.

Totally lost in her thoughts, the blonde did not hear, nor felt the presence of someone close to her. Indeed, there was someone in the park with her.

A young man she knew well.

He first saw a shadow, then approaching, he recognized her long golden hair, which seemed to twinkle as the reflection of the moon. Yes, he could not help but admit that Rapunzel was a beauty breath-taken. And again, he felt pushed toward her. This is probably why his steps had unconsciously guided him to her.

"Rapunzel."

She jumped. _That_ voice..

"Jack ?"

That voice, she could for some reason, recognize it among all others. Maybe it was because of the coldness it constantly contained, or its depth, or its modulated tone, pleasing to hear. But one thing was sure, it was the only voice that was able to give her a shiver through her body. For an unknown reason, this sensation was pretty _pleasant_.

"What are you doing here ?" He asked after a brief silence.

After a moment of hesitation, she replied, "I- I come here in the evening to relax."

"I see."

Again a silence came between them. Rapunzel was embarrassed. She did not really know how to act in his presence, and she contented to squirm, sitting on the bench. However, he was standing up. Staring into the sky, he seemed to contemplate the moon.

Oddly, Rapunzel remembered her first meeting with Hiccup. It was here in this park, at night, on this bench they had for the first time sympathize. And now she found herself in the same park, on the same bench, but this time with Jack. And Jack, just his presence put her in a state not possible.

When she was about to open her mouth to speak, he did it before her.

"Can I sit down ?"

"Yes of course." Rapunzel bit her lower lip as she realized the speed at which she had replied. _What an idiot !_ He had to believe that she had hoped that he will ask her to sit. Maybe he was even thinking that she was one of these girls who were mad about him. She hoped he had not noticed her promptness. And given the amused smile appeared on his lips, he _must_ have noticed, but he seemed to didn't mind it.

"Thanks." He said, while sitting at her side.

Jack leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, "Can I ask you a question ?"

Rapunzel turned her emerald eyes at him curiously, "Uh, yes, what ?"

A moment passed during which the blonde thought he was not going to talk, and when she leaned over to see his face, he raised his voice, "Why are you so distant with me ?"

This question left Rapunzel puzzled. Her, _distant_ ? That was what he felt ? It was true that she had not talked to him during the day, and almost avoided him. But it was stronger than she. The feelings he provoked in her, she had to admit that it disturbed and bothered her. It was the first time she felt embarrassed at this point in front of a boy. Usually she could talk to them normally but with Jack, she struggled.

And anyway, why did he want to know that ? Is it not him who thought that she was _strange_ ? Should he not rather rejoice that the strange girl who was bumping into him on the first day leave him alone ?

She found only one thing to answer his question, "Well, I don't want you to find me even stranger."

At this answer, Jack looked up at her, frowning, "Strange ? Why do I should find you strange ?"

Not being able to measure up to his blue eyes, Rapunzel looked away, "Isn't what you think of me ?"

"No."

"I knew it-", The blonde stopped and blinked at him, surprised, " _No_ ?"

"No." Jack repeated, slightly amused by her stunned look, he let out a laugh before taking more seriously, "Actually.."

"For some reasons, I feel like I know you."

Rapunzel looked at him with a troubled air, "Heh ? What do you mean ?"

Jack straightened completely, and turned to the blonde. He leaned slightly toward her, and gazed, plunging his eyes into hers. She gasped. She could almost feel the cold breath of Jack on her lips. And.. **Damn**. It was so _attractive_. She swallowed hard, and preferred to focus on his eyes.

Bad idea.

They were so piercing that she felt infiltrating everywhere. She was laid bare, as if he was trying to read her soul.

Slowly, to not scare her, Jack raised his hand to put a golden locks behind the ear of Rapunzel. His hand was cold and _soft_ , just like his voice was when he spoke.

"I mean like we're-"

Suddenly a ringtone interrupted him and Rapunzel jumped. It was her phone. She picked up immediately when she saw the number of her aunt. While answering the phone, she got up to talk, to have more privacy surely.

Jack was **annoyed**. He was about to tell her something, that he thought was, important. It had nothing to do with feelings or a confession. But it was something else _special_. Anyway, that was how he saw it. He looked out of the corner of his eye, Rapunzel appear, and she seemed to be panicked.

When she returned to him she had a worried air, "I have to go, my aunt doesn't like me outside at this time. I'm sorry to let you, Jack."

So that was what made her so nervous ? Jack gave her a slight smile, to reassure her that he didn't mind it if that was what she thought.

"No problem. I'll see you at school."

Rapunzel nodded, also smiling, and turned to start running to hurry back home. But she had not even made three steps that Jack called out. Surprised, she looked back at him quizzically.

"I hope now that you deign to speak to me, and not ignore me."

The blonde made an awkward laugh, she suddenly felt ashamed of the attitude she had with him earlier in the day.

"I promise to do my best." She gave him a teasing smile before returning to run, and waving. She still wondered what he was about to tell her, before her aunt interrupted them.

Jack watched her walk away with a smile on the lips, then sighed. He couldn't finish his sentence. And he didn't know when the occassion to tell her about this, would represent. He didn't even know if he would tell her. Usually he didn't like to talk about what he felt. So tell at this girl he hardly knew, his feelings, was pretty difficult for him. Yet Rapunzel seemed _different_. That's why he let the sentence escape from his lips, hoping that the wind prevail it and he would never have to confess these words, which were for him considered almost as a sign of weakness.

"I mean like we're _bonded_." He whispered.

* * *

 **Okay.. I apologize for the mistakes. Yes, I know it's not perfect but I try to do my best, knowing that English is not my mother tongue. Therefore I actively looking for _Beta_ ! If you are interested private message.**

 **But I hope you liked this chapter ! I'm eager to know your opinions and thanks again to follow my story !**

 **Bye bye ~**


	4. White noise in my head

**I'm so glad to post this chapter that I liked to write. There are a lot of revelations in this chapter, and also somes crazy/weirds things I think. You will not understand all now but soon ~** **I want to thank you all for your reviews ! Because it's thank to you that I have the inspiration to write ! You are _amazing readers_ !**

 **Oh, and you can see the new trailer of my story on youtube : " ROTBTD - TRAILER 2 - Rising from the ashes "**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own these characters.. Erf.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Gothel tapped furiously on the dining room table. She was apparently in a very bad mood. When she was back at home, and saw that her niece was not in the house, she worried. Had _he_ come for her ? Or worse, had he _killed_ her ? Then Gothel calmed herself, after all he didn't know where they were, and especially he didn't know it was _her_ , he was looking for all this time.

After reassuring herself, Gothel's anxiety became anger. How could Rapunzel be out at this hour ? And with who was she ? It was obvious that a teenager, even at seventeen years old, not left her house just for the fun of walking. Totally furious, Gothel had grabbed her phone to tell Rapunzel that to come back immediately.

Now she awaited the return of her niece, in hopes she would give a valid explanation for her misdemeanor. Gothel finally heard the front door open, then close. In the next minute, she saw Rapunzel's worried face. She stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, the worry in her face closer to fear. A few minutes passed, and Gothel knew that the girl would not move from the doorway for now.

This is why she ordered her, "Come here, Rapunzel."

The blonde took a few tentative steps toward her aunt slowly. Then suddenly she felt ridiculous. It was as if she feared her _own_ aunt. Never before Gothel had laid a hand on her. Why was she now slightly afraid of her ? Why did she have this _feeling_ in her heart ? That voice in her head was screaming, telling her to _run_. Angrily, she shook her head to remove the ridiculous thoughts from her mind, and positioned herself before Gothel as calmly as possible.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to apologize, murmuring softly, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be out at this-"

Gothel brutally cut her off with a wave of the hand, "I don't want your apology. Where were you ?"

"I was at the park, and-"

"With whom ?"

Rapunzel nervously squirmed her hands. She did not know whether or not telling her aunt she was with Jack was a good idea. Not that she had anything to hide, but she knew too well that Gothel did not like to know she was with boys. She didn't know the reason, but it was like that. The blonde raised her emerald eyes to her aunt, and said as convincingly as she could, "I was alone."

The two women looked into each other eyes, confronting their gazes. It was the first time Rapunzel dared to lie to Gothel. But something urged her not to tell her the truth. She knew what the reaction of her aunt would be, and preferred to protect Jack from the possible wrath of Gothel if she learned the truth.

" **Don't** lie to me, Rapunzel."

The blonde blinked. Gothel had pronounced her name so angrily, it was almost scary. She trying to hide her failure by squeezing her hands harder and repeated, emphasizing her words, "I was _alone_."

Suddenly, Gothel clapped her hands on the table, and rose from her chair, making it falling over backwards.

"Enough ! Will you finally tell me the truth ?!"

Rapunzel could not help but take a fearful step backward, "I did !"

The blonde didn't understand. Never before her aunt would doubted her words. Even if she was lying this time, Rapunzel did not understand why Gothel wouldn't believe her. After all, it was she that should be demanding the truth. She still didn't know why her aunt had taken them to this city, Hutkat. And she really wanted to know why Gothel had put her in this school that was supposed take only those with a power.

Gothel cringed, "I warn you that if you continue to persist like that, I-"

Rapunzel cut her roughly, "Stop it. It's me who should be asking for explanations."

Gothel was shocked at first, and the shock on her face turned into a frown, "What are you talking about ?"

Tired of all the questions she had since they arrived in this city, Rapunzel sighed in annoyance, "Everything ! I mean why did we move here ? Why are you so cold with me ? Why I am in this school for people who have _abilities_ ?"

Gothel let out an angry sigh and close her eyes. She ran a hand through her black curls before raising her head arrogantly, "Go to your room, Rapunzel."

"Why don't you want to talk about it ?" The blonde asked, trying one last approach to get answers she wante. Needed.

The woman stood up and held out her arm, pointing the stairs, "Go to your room."

Disappointed that her aunt didn't answer her questions, Rapunzel crossed her arms, and looked at the floor. She turned her back and took the stairs to her room. The relationship between Gothel and Rapunzel had changed. Something had _broken_. And that deeply saddened Rapunzel.

#

 **Boredom**. Terrible boredom. Rapunzel sighed as she tried to focus on her history class. She didn't particularly like the lessons she had during the morning, as these were normal lessons. Those during the afternoon, however, made specifically for "paranormal" students were much more entertaining. So Rapunzel decided to pass the time by doodling in her notebook.

She glanced at Astrid, who had taken Merida's seat since she had been chosen in Revival's special class. Astrid was slumped on her desk and was almost asleep. That made Rapunzel smiled, then she sighed. She had to admit that she was missing the redhead. Sometimes she saw her and Hiccup in the hallways or in the cafeteria. But their schedules were so different and busy compared to Rapunzel's schedule that she rarely had the chance to talk to them.

Merida had been moved out of Rapunzels classes two weeks ago, and those two weeks had been _excruciatingly_ slow. Not just because of the absence of Merida, but also because of the conflicts with her aunt.

Following their first fight, others had regularly occurred. The source of the disputes normally occurred after Rapunzel asked why she had been placed in Revival High School. Each time Gothel would just change the subject, scold her, or send her to her room to dismiss the question. Rapunzel had enough. Enough of these lies.

Because she truly believed that Gothel was _lying_ to her.

Rapunzel, with all these things in mind, decided to go to North after school. She needed to be sure she had powers, even so small it may be. She needed to be able to make her aunt confess the truth to her. That is why when she heard the bell, Rapunzel quickly gathered her things to the surprise of Astrid.

"What's the big hurry ?" She asked, curious.

Rapunzel put her bag on her shoulder, hesitating to answer, "I have something important to do."

"What is it ?" Astrid frowned, and Rapunzel looked away, uncertain of the answer she had to give, "It's personal. See you later "

Before her friend could ask for other information, Rapunzel hastened to leave the classroom and gave Astrid a small wave. Then she started out for the headmaster's office. She opened the door after knocking twice, and found North, face plunged into folders. She didn't want to disturb him, but before she could slip away, he saw her, "Rapunzel ?"

She stopped and turned to face him. She cleared her throat to speak, "Sorry. I don't want to disturb you but.." She hesitated. How was she going to tell him that she thought she had no power, no gift ? Or if she had, she ignored it _completely_.

North raised a puzzled eyebrow, smiling, "Can I help you ?"

"Well.." She bit her lower lip, "Actually, you can. I'd like you to help me."

Rapunzel took a deep breath before approaching North, "I think there was a mistake."

"A mistake ?"

"Yes, I'm not sure I have a power."

North looked at her in surprise, before pointing the chair in front of his desk, "This story of power again, hm ? Sit down, please."

This time, without hesitation, Rapunzel stepped forward and took the seat in front of him. She was so excited to be so close to finally having some answers. She fell silent and listened attentively while North spoke, "Give me your hand, Miss Corona."

Puzzled, Rapunzel extended her hand, which was taken by North. They stayed like this for a minute, without anything happening. Which only made the girl even more dubious about the fact that her headmaster had understood what she had said. As she was about to speak, her hand gave out a faint _golden glow_. But it didn't last long. North made his great huge usual smile, before releasing her hand. Rapunzel looked taken aback by what had happened. She wasn't even sure she understood what had happened actually. She cast a curious glance at North.

"Will you explain ?"

North released a strong and powerful laugh, "Miss Corona, I have the power to find out who has a power and who doesn't. And believe it or not, you _do_ have a power."

"You mean that-"

Rapunzel stopped mid-sentence, and her throat felt was unable to finish what she wanted to say. If Merida, Hiccup, Astrid and even North, whom she barely knew, claimed that she had a power, why did her aunt hide the truth all these years ? She wondered, feeling betrayed. During Rapunzels silence, North stroked his white beard in thought, "Something's wrong, Miss Corona ?"

Rapunzel came out of her trance and looked up at North. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before getting up slowly, taking her bag she had placed on the ground.

"Everything's fine. Thank you for helping me, sir."

Seeing that she still looked a little out of sorts, North asked an another question, "Did your parents not tell you that you had powers ?"

The word _parents_ made her chest tighten, and Rapunzel flashed a fake smile to not seem shaken, "Yes... Yes, of course they told me. It's just I couldn't believe it."

Rapunzel walked to the door, "Excuse me, but I gotta go. Thank you again, sir. "

Without waiting, she left the room and leaned against the outside wall of the headmaster's office. Eyes watering, she took a deep breath and sighed. Tonight, she vowed to have a real conversation with her aunt. Rapunzel would get her answers this time, for sure.

In his office, North took a student's folder from his drawers. _Rapunzel Corona._ He had to admit that this student had intrigued him. She seemed terribly lost. He quickly flipped through the folder before stopping on a particular page. He furrowed his white eyebrows, and began to think. Where had he heard that name ? This name in Rapunzel's folder which was _terribly_ familiar to him.

 **Legal representative : Gothel.**

#

Rapunzel walked hurriedly towards her home. After her discussion with North, she had gone to her afternoon lessons, where she could take her mind off her current problems and focus on her lessons. But now that school was over, she had to prepare herself for her talk with Gothel. The blonde had covered for her aunt when North had asked her if her parents had told her that she had powers. But Rapunzel had no power. And despite all her rancor toward Gothel who hid the truth, Rapunzel couldn't help but still respect her. After all, Gothel was her aunt. And Rapunzel could not bring herself to give her trouble. So she decided to settle all this alone.

She went through the door of her house, determined and anxious. As usual, Gothel was not yet home from work. Rapunzel had time to take a shower and eat before her aunt got home. What she did. When the door opened, Rapunzel dropped the book she was reading, and went with haste to see Gothel. She seemed tired, but that didn't stop the blonde in her decision to ask for explanations.

"Good evening, Auntie."

The woman raised her eyes to her niece before passing her to head for her room, "Good evening, Rapunzel."

Her tone was cold, _too_ cold, as it had been since their first fight. But that didn't deter the blonde tonight.

"I want to talk tonight."

This time Gothel reacted and stopped in the middle of the stairs that she climbed to reach her room. Rapunzel saw her aunt stiffen before hearing her utter, "Not tonight. I'm tired. "

The blonde sighed before said more serious than ever, "No, you are always tired ! But I don't time anymore for lies. I _need_ to know. I _have to_ know."

For almost two weeks, Gothel had been harassed by Rapunzel for answers, and she was tired of it.

"You can't keep lying to me."

Rapunzel had finally pushed her **over the edge**.

She snapped, "Don't you understand ?! You're wrong ! I'm lying to you for your own good ! But of course, you're too stubborn to understand that ! All the sacrifices I made for you, they don't matter to you !"

She paused, out of breath before uttering, "What would your parents say if they saw you treating your own aunt with so little consideration ? Don't you think they would be terribly _disappointed_ , as I am now ?"

Those words hit Rapunzel harder than any punch. Gothel shook her head before turning to continue up the stairs. When she turned around, a strange grin appeared on her lips. The type of grin which could give you **goosebumps**.

Rapunzel was upset. She hadn't even felt the tears that were slowly but surely slipping down her cheeks.

"What have I done?" She whispered.

Feeling ashamed, Rapunzel grabbed her coat and ran out of the house. The tears, she could not stop, still stream down her cheeks silently. How could she have doubted the woman who had raised her as her own daughter ? What right did she have to harass her for answers ? Answers she wasn't allowed to ask for. Now demoralized, Rapunzel continued to run aimlessly. All she knew was that she was leaving her home.

She eventually reached a part of the city she had seen from her school. The forest. Indeed, Revival High School was located a few meters from a forest in which the students had been _prohibited_ to go. But with all these emotions clouding her thoughts, this information did not return to Rapunzel who ran without looking back through the trees.  
Maybe if she had been more careful, she would have noticed the _danger_ signboard at the entrance of the forest.

Between the shadows and sounds of nocturnal animals, Rapunzel ran regardless of what was around her. Until she eventually stumble on something and fell to the ground, cringing in pain. She turned her eyes to her feet to see what made her fall. She frowned when she saw a strange, thin rope.

"What is-"

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, startling the blonde. It was as if a tree was falling. Rapunzel had just enough time to turn her head to see a tree trunk tied by a rope haeding sraight for her. Terrified, she bent down and flattened herself against the ground, narrowly avoiding a _fatal_ collision. She waited, her heart thumping in her chest, for the trunk to slow its rocking before getting up.

Her breathing was heavy, due to the adrenaline caused by this incident. She stepped back, and fell again. She swore at _another_ rope which had made her fall.

"Damn it !"

This time, dozens of arrows tried to skewer her. Rapunzel ran as if her life depended on it.

 _Wait.._

It did!

She felt an arrow touch her leg and winced without stopping. In her race, she suddenly felt the ground give way beneath her feet, and stepped back to avoid falling into a huge pit covered by foliages. Rapunzel stifled a cry on seeing that at the bottom of this pit, there were twenty- no, perhaps a hundred snakes. And their hisses made her shudder. Without further ado, the blonde started running again, just trying to get out of the forest. She jumped over a rock and crouched down behind it to have a look at her injured leg.

She complained to herself, "Why did I come here ? Of all places ?"

Again, she heard a noise and her breath caught. This came from a bush located a few meters before her. The blonde pressed herself as much as possible against the rock, almost hoping she would disappear into it. What was going to go out of the woods this time ? Preparing for any event, Rapunzel grabbed a stick of wood, and held it infront of her, ready to defend herself.

But to her surprise, it was not another trap, but a person who came out of the shadows. And not just anybody.

"Jack ?"

He approached her quickly and knelt at her side, almost worried. He studied her from head to foot for injuries, and his lips tightened seeing the gash on her leg.

"You're hurt. "

His statement appeared to contain some anger that Rapunzel had trouble identifying the cause of. And anyway, what was he doing there ? How had he found her ? He was dressed in a simple black top, brown pants and military boots. It almost seemed that he was dressed as a soldier. Although it was unusual to see him like this, Rapunzel could not help thinking he remained _handsom_ e.

She felt suddenly embarrassed. She was dressed in shorts, with her tank top covered by her gray sweat shirt. And of course, these clothes were soiled during her recent misadventures.

Rapunzel turned her attention back to Jack, and shivered when he ran his cold fingers down her leg. She distinctly saw the muscles of his bare arms tensed as he watched her injury. He then raised his azure eyes to her, making her heart miss a beat.

"Can you walk?"

Rapunzel nodded, and stood up when he held out his hand. Without letting go, he began to walk with quick steps. His pace was urgent, and his grip was firm. Yet instead of asking him where he was taking her, she let him lead her with total confidence in him.

Jack glanced over his shoulder, "You shouldn't be here."

The blonde bit her lip at this accusation. She could not explain the reasons for her presence here. Telling him that she had fled after an argument with her aunt, was a little immature. Almost idiotic. That's why she remained silent while continuing to follow him. But suddenly, Jack stopped and Rapunzel bumped against his back.

"Sorry." She apologized quickly, but Jack ignored her apology. Instead, he looked furtively at her injury, "Why don't you use your powers to heal yourself ?"

At his words, Rapunzel tensed. "What ?"

"Didn't you _heal_ Hiccup during the games ?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. Hiccup had promised her he kept her secret. But Jack was with them when the injury of Hiccup had mysteriously disappeared. He had to believe it was her power which had done that. Only it is not yet proved that it was really Rapunzel's power, although she believed it more. She didn't like to lie, but she had no choice if she wanted Jack to not suspect something.

So she affirmed awkwardly pointing to her wound, "It's nothing. I'll take care of it later."

Jack stared at her for a moment, looking thoughtful before resuming his walk, while pulling her by hand. Before his silence, Rapunzel decided to add "In fact, I'd like to get out of this forest as soon as possible."

Her voice was slightly shakey. The sooner she squeezed out of this creepy place, the sooner she would feel better. Seeing her frightened look, Jack tightened his grip on her hand. That mere gesture was reassuring to Rapunzel.

He turned around to face her, "I'll get you out. But you must not ever come back here. Understood ?"

The tone of the white-haired boy was deeply serious. Rapunzel would have never contradicted him. After all, she had absolutely no desire to come back in that dark forest where ten thousand traps awaited her. She even thought that there was concern in his voice, but she wasn't sure.

Her emerald eyes stared into the blue ones of Jack, when she uttered, "I promise."

They stared at each other before Rapunzel looked away, embarrassed. Jack had clearly seen her embarrassment, and he smirked. They started to walk again, Jack leading the way.

 **Still** affected by the sharp eyes of the young man, Rapunzels mind was elsewhere. Suddenly she heard a metallic sound. Scared, she closed her eyes and squeezed Jack's hand. She heard a groan come from in front of her. When she opened her eyes, she discovered Jack who was now right in front of her. When she saw the dart in his neck, she stifled a shriek. With a twitch, the young guardian took it out with his free hand. His eyebrows were furrowed and he quickly looked around.

Rapunzel worried when she felt a wave of anxiety coming from the boy, "Jack, what's happening ?"

He tightened his grip on her hand and began to run. His silence made the blonde more worried. He finally spoke, without looking at her, "We don't have much time. The dart I received had poison on it."

"Oh my-"

"In few minutes, it will take effect. I'll pass out."

" _What ?_ "

"You will use your power to wake me up."

"But I-"

"Then I'll get you-"

"Jack! I **can't** do that ! "

His running slowed, the white-haired boy gave her a look over his shoulder, "Why not ?"

She was breathing heavily because of the race, and she exclaimed, "I have _no_ power."

Jack frowned, stopping abruptly and turning towards her. Rapunzel stumbled to a stop and the sudden movement made him hold his head with his free hand. He grimaced. Rapunzel suspected that the poison was beginning to take effect. Indeed, the young man stopped and fell down on one knee, breathing as if he had run several kilometers. Terrified, Rapunzel knelt before him and put her hand on his forehead, "You have to stay awake, please."

He shook his head with an apologetic smile, "That's not possible."

But he already closed his electric blue eyes, and fell forward, unconscious. Rapunzel had just enough time to catch him. She sighed in despair, and felt guilty. It was to protect her that Jack had took the dart. What would happen if something attacked them ? The blonde could definitely not protect Jack.

Carefully, she lay him on the ground, while her delicate fingers brushed on his neck. It was all her fault. Regret in her eyes, she whispered, "If I really had powers, then please, _heal him_!"

Without warning, the tips of her fingers began to emit a _golden glow_ and Rapunzel's eyes widened. Uncertain, she put her hand on Jack's cut. To her surprise, the wound closed gently along her fingers became normal again.

Rapunzel was _speechless_.

It was a muffled cry that brought back the blonde reality. Looking up, Rapunzel came face to face with the last person she wanted to meet. **Elsa.** She rushed over Jack who was still lying on the ground motionless, while bluntly pushing the blonde.

"What did you do to him ?!"

Her voice was surly. Rapunzel gulped and stepped a few steps back, "It was an accident, I-"

Elsa didn't let her finish, but merely spat "Go away !"

Around them, an icy wind began to rise, whipping the face of the blonde. She covered her face with her arms, and eyes widened when she saw ice form around them. Stalagmites formed around Jack and Elsa, pointing threateningly towards Rapunzel. While the anger never left Elsa's eyes, her last threat hung in the air.

"I don't want to see you _near_ him !"

Rapunzel cast a last look at Jack who was unconscious, then at Elsa, before turning to run in the opposite direction. She didn't know exactly how, but she eventually found the exit of the forest. She struggled to believe what had just happenned. The fact that she went into a forest full of traps, where she met Jack, and especially Elsa.

Most of all, she could not believe what she had done in this forest.

Her emerald eyes looked down toward her hand. She had _healed_ Jack. She **really** had healing powers. What meant that North was right, and that the assumptions of Hiccup and Merida were true. But that also meant Gothel had really lied all this time. Unless her aunt didn't know she possessed such a gift.

Rapunzel started walking home and began to reflect. She wouldn't say anything about these powers to her aunt for now. She didn't know why but something told her that it was better if Gothel knew nothing. However, the blonde could not keep such a discovery to herself. She took the phone from the pocket of her sweatshirt, and she called the first person she could think of.

"Hello ? Listen, it's urgent. This is about _my_ power, Merida. "

* * *

 **So ? How about this chapter four ?** **I'll try to post the next chapter before the end of the month !**

 **I want to thank my Beta, the one who help me to correct this chapter,** **Brunetteandsuch ! Thank you again ~ But also 4Dedicated and WolfGirl for their remarks.**

 **See you soon ~**


	5. I'm ready to explode

**First, I want to tell that I'm sorry for the late. Actually, I'm not at my home, so I don't have internet normally. But I wanted to post this chapter for you, because I'll be absent till the 25th of this month. The first part of the chapter is corrected but unfortunately, not the second part. So sorry for the mistakes And thanks you BrunetteandSuch (my Beta) for helping me to correct the first part !**

 **Now, I invite you to read this chapter ~**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.. erf.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"Rapunzel, are you okay ?"

The blonde snatched her gaze from her meal before look up at her redheaded friend. Merida had worry on her face, as she studied Rapunzel. Yesterday, she had received a call from the blonde at nearly midnight, and Rapunzel apologized for calling so late when she realized which hour it was. But Merida had assured her that it didn't matter.

During the conversation, they decided it would be easier to talk in person, and so they arranged to meet in the cafeteria. When they finally had the chance to talk, Rapunzel didn't know where to start. She had so much to tell, from finding her power to meeting Jack and Elsa in the forest. The blonde ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

She pushed her meal to the side, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not very hungry."

Merida frowned, "It's not just that. You look tired."

After her misadventures in the forest, Rapunzel had had a restless night. She could **not** sleep.

She forced a smile, "Don't worry about that."

But Merida was not fooled. She found her normally talkative friend too silent. That worried the redhead. Something was going on. Because something had _perforce_ happened if Rapunzel was in this state.

Merida slightly leaned forward and whispered, "What happened ?"

Rapunzel bit her lower lip, "I found _my_ power."

The redhead frowned, "Isn't that a good thing ? Aren't you relieved ?"

The blonde nodded, before looking from right to left, to make sure no one was listening. She then whispered anxiously, "It's _how_ I found it that worries me."

"What are you talking about ? You-", Merida was lost, but immediately she was cut off by Rapunzel.

"Last night, I had an argument with my aunt. I got upset so I left the house, and I ended up in the forest."

Merida's eyes widened, "Tell me you did not actually go..". She paused, laughing nervously, "You did not do that, Blondie !"

In front of the stunned and alarmed look of her friend, Rapunzel knew it was as _serious_ as she previously thought. But how was she supposed to know that this forest was trapped, and that it was worthy of an action movie ? The blonde still struggled to believe everything she had gone through last night. She lifted her emerald gaze to her redhead friend, who was obviously waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I went into the forest that is basically forbidden. " Rapunzel confessed while holding her head in her hands, finally realizing the stupidity of her act.

Rapunzel didn't know if the silence of Merida was a good thing. Was it to express her dismay ? Gathering her courage, the blonde spread her fingers so she could watch Merida. Her smile left Rapunzel very puzzled.

"Why are you smiling? " She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Merida's smile widened and she shrugged casually, "I just didn't know you had guts to disobey to a rule that _no one_ has ever dared to question."

"Merida ! This is serious !", Rapunzel sighed, realizing that the redhead was more amused than anything else. Merida could not help but laugh, "Well, what ? I am also very serious. But you know this rule is there for a reason. "

"Oh ? Why ?" Rapunzel asked sarcastically, "Because of the dangerous traps present in the forest ?"

Merida arched an eyebrow, and it was her turn to look around to be sure no one would hear what she was going to say. But there were too many people now, and it wasn't safe to tell Rapunzel what Merida wanted to tell her here. This is why the redhead grabbed her backpack and stood by her chair, making a nod to Rapunzel to follow. The blonde had just enough time to grab her bag, and she saw Merida out of the cafeteria.

Rapunzel had to run to catch her, "Meri', where are we going ?"

"Some place where we can talk more _discreetly_." She explained while turning down a hallway."And what will you tell me ? A government secret ?" The blonde laughed.

Merida gave her a wink, " _Almost_."

At this answer, Rapunzel became more curious. They finally arrived in a corner of the schoolyard, and sat under a tree.

Rapunzel sat and crossed her legs, "Okay, now, tell me everything."

Merida smiled and begin to talk, "The forest is not off limits because of all the traps."

Rapunzel arched an eyebrow, and Merida continued. "It's a training ground for the _Guardians._ "

" _The Guardians_? You told me about them but..." Rapunzel stopped, remembering that when Merida had spoken about these Guardians, Astrid had rudely interrupted her by claiming that Rapunzel had **no right** to know. This time she wanted to know who were the Guardians, and why there was such a mystery around them. Almost as far as there was mystery around her powers.

"But I could not explain to you." Merida said, finishing Rapunzel's sentence. She then smiled proudly and said, "We call them _the order of the Guardians_."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, "The order of the Guardians ?"

The redhead ran a hand behind her neck, rubbing it. Then she said, choosing her words carefully, "It's an organization that protects everybody who has powers like us."

The blonde frowned, "Protects us ? From what ?"

"From..", Merida hesitated. "From _evil_ people. "

Rapunzel did not try to learn more. The way Merida was talking about it made it seem like a _sensitive_ subject. And anyway, it was not what concerned the blonde right now. That's why she decided to change the subject, and return to telling about her unusual night.

She cleared her throat, "Coming back to the fact that I went to the forest, I met someone."

"What do you mean ?" Merida inquired.

Rapunzel took one of her blonde locks and began to play with it nervously, "Well let's say," She stopped and made a face, wondering how to say it without Merida reacting too excessively.

"I met Jack." She finally said quickly.

The blonde had talked so fast that it was difficult to understand a word of what she had said, however, the redhead had clearly heard and understood. Her eyes widened and she sat still for a moment as if she was speechless. But this moment only last five seconds, because she laughed.

"Geez, you really don't have any luck, Blondie !"

The blonde rolled her eyes, both amused and doubtful in front of the reaction of her friend. Merida then calmed down and tried to take a serious look, "And what did he do when he saw you ?"

Rapunzel began to braid a strand of her hair, saying, "He tried to help me to get out of there. "

"Tried ? This guy is _useless_." Merida scoffed, shaking her head.

"Merida !" Rapunzel exclaimed, giving her a slight pat on the arm. The redhead laughed, "What ? Anyway, what happened next ?"

Rapunzel ended her braid, muttering, "He protected me from an odd arrow, and then he fainted. "

The face of Merida then became totally serious, "The arrow with chloroform. "

Rapunzel raised her head while she went on, "This is when it happened. I thought he was seriously hurt, and I was worried, and..". She stopped, looked down at her hands. She **still** had difficulty realizing what she had managed to do with her two palms of hands. It came so naturally that she was struggling to believe that she had not noticed earlier she had this _gift of heaven_ in it.

"And what ? What has happened then ?" Merida questioned, she could no longer stand this suspense.

The blonde let out a slight laugh at the impatience of her friend, and then her emerald eyes spotted to a gash on Merida's wrist. She must had make it during a training. Rapunzel took the redhead's hand, and her frown showed her concentration. Then Rapunzel's fingers were surrounded by a golden glow and the wound of Merida closed as if it was _never_ there.

" _That_ happened. I healed Jack, as I healed you, with _my_ healing powers. " Rapunzel finished with a smile.

Merida's blue eyes stared at her old wound, then went up to the blonde. Many times, her eyes repeated this movement of round trip, before she finally exploded.

"Rapunzel ! You can heal ! I mean.. Healing wounds !" She exclaimed, standing up. She was practically jumping on the spot, "This is amazing !"

The blonde smiled, standing up as well, "Yes, finally, I'm as _different_ as you are. "

The redhead smirked, before suddenly grabbed Rapunzel's shoulders, "Wait a minute. Did you tell your aunt ?"

The smile on the rosy lips of Rapunzel faded, "No. I don't intend to tell her either. "

Indeed, Merida was aware of the rather strained, tumultuous relationship between Rapunzel and her aunt. It was normal that Rapunzel did not want to tell her _anything_ for now. In addition, she suspected her aunt to be aware of her powers, but to never tell her the truth. She wondered why she had made such a mystery about it, if it was to finally put her in a school where she discovered her powers on her own.

Guessing what her friend was thinking, Merida gave her a light tap on the shoulder, "The most important thing for now is that you have to learn to use your powers. "

Rapunzel smiled, playing with the braid she had just done, "I think you're right. "

Both girls had a knowing glance before laughing, but they were interrupted when someone called out, "Merida, Rapunzel !"

They turned to the source of the shout and found Hiccup and Jack walking toward them. Seeing that Hiccup was waving them, and had a big smile on his lips, he was definitely the one who had shouted their name. Rapunzel smiled, it been awhile since she had seen Hiccup, and she had to admit that she was missing him a little. But when the blonde saw Jack, she froze and Elsa's words echoed **harshly** in her mind.

 _"What did you do to him ? !" ..._

 _... "Go away !" ..._

 _..."I don't want to see you near him !"_

"Rapunzel !"

The blonde jumped at the voice of Merida. Given to her frown, the redhead called her for a while before finally had a reaction. She seemed puzzled by the sudden spacing out of Rapunzel and her glassy eyes.

"Someting's wrong ?" Merida asked, still frowning.

"Elsa, she..", Rapunzel stammered which made Merida frowned even more.

"What about Elsa ?"

Rapunzel shook her head and with urgency, grabbed her bag, "I've got to go." The redhead lifted her arms to stop the blonde,"What's going on, Blondie ?"

Rapunzel glanced at Hiccup and Jack who were coming closer to the two girls. It was only a matter of time before they'd be standing with them, and she wanted at all costs to avoid the white-haired boy. She bit her lower lips and threw a helpless glance at her friend, "I _can't_ get close to Jack. I'll explain later. "

Seeing her distress, Merida capitulated and let her pass. She did not know what was going on, but for now, panic in Rapunzel's green eyes spoke for her. That's why after a slight smile, Merida let the blonde go towards buildings for her next lesson. Although she would arrive early than anyone else. After all, students were still on lunch break.

When Jack and Hiccup saw the blonde ran away, they had frowned. She had to have seem them, _for sure_. Jack had seen the look in her eyes while she gazed at him. He had been shaken by the upheaval he had seen in her eyes. Why had she had such a reaction on seeing him ? Was it because of _last night_ ?

Besides, Jack had to talk to her. He wanted to know why he had woken up, not in the forest with Rapunzel, but lying in his bed. When he was about to go back to the forest to find Rapunzel, Elsa appeared and told him that it was her who had brought him back to the Guardians' manor. That made Jack even _more_ worried. What happened to Rapunzel ? Seeing the worry in his eyes, Elsa explained him that she was sure that Rapunzel was back to her home.

But Jack could swear that he had distinguished _bitterness_ in the neutral voice that Elsa had employed _._ The white-haired boy knew that Elsa did not particularly like Rapunzel, although he did not know the reason. And honestly, it did not matter as long as Elsa **didn't** hurt the blonde. Jack wasn't thinking of physical injury but moral injury, because he knew that Elsa was strong about that. She could be very _mean_ when she felt the need. It was not that she was bad but she had some _difficulties_ trusting others, and was suspicious naturally.

Hiccup decided to cut the silence caused by Jack's daydreaming, and Merida's thinking. The brown asked, "Why did Rapunzel go ?"

"Huh ? She..", Merida hesitated. What she could tell for her friend as an excuse ? It was obvious she did not want the boys to know the reason for her sudden departure.

"She had an urgent appointment. " It was better to give the simplest, and least suspicious excuse. Merida went on, "Oh, and Jack, you should let Rapunzel _alone_ for now. "

The white-haired boy could not help but frown. The redhead seemed to almost accuse him of something. He became threatening, "What are you talking about ?"

Merida crossed her arms, her eyes were shooting at him, "About last night. "

Jack's frown faded and was replaced by concern. Even though Merida could not see his concern, though, as it was hidden in the depths of his _deep_ blue eyes. At the moment, the only thought which was in Jack's mind, was that he _urgently_ need a discussion with the golden hair girl.

#

Rapunzel made a hand sign to Astrid to say goodbye, and saw her get on a bus to go home. School had just finished, and this afternoon Rapunzel had a lesson on how to heal yourself if you were injured in a fight. _How ironic_ , she had thought at that time. She had just discovered her powers, and she had the chance to demonstrate it to her classmates after a request from Tooth. Everyone had been amazed her power, including Astrid who was still unaware that the blonde had finally found her gift.

Rapunzel smiled and took at her turn the direction of her house. And as she passed in front of the forest that had brought her so much trouble, she heard a noise. Naturally curious, the blonde felt the temptation to enter _again_ in this dangerous forest. But this time it would not be for take refuge, but to find out what was happening.

However Rapunzel decided to heed the advice of Merida who had suggest her, almost _order_ her, not to return over there. That's why she decided to continue her way, ignoring her desire to learn more about this forest. But the blonde finally heard a whisper, a call. _Rapunzel,_ the voice seemed to say. She abruptly turned toward the trees, but she saw nothing. She shook her head, thinking she was crazy. Still, the whisper seemed persisted, and the blonde turned once again to the forest. _Rapunzel,_ the voice said emphatically.

"Where are you going ?! "

The blonde jumped when she felt a firm grip on her shoulder. Someone was holding her to stop her to enter in the forest. She blinked, and turned her emerald eyes to the boy who had retained her.

"Hiccup..", she whispered. Her eyes were glassy, and she seemed disoriented. "Why are you here ?"

She had not noticed that she had unconsciously advanced towards the forest and had dropped her bag on the ground. It was almost as if the voice had hypnotized her.

"I should be the one asking you. This forest is prohibited, you know ? Last night had to be a sufficient lesson, right, _little sister_ ?"

Rapunzel gave him a questioning look.

"How do you-", He interrupted her before she could finish her sentence, however. "How I know you went in the forest ? Merida and Jack told me. "

The voice of Hiccup did not express blame, anger or bitterness. Even though he would have preferred that the blonde came to tell him directly. On the contrary, his voice was calm and composed, as if it were a mere event. But thank to the smirk on his face, it was obvious that he was glad for her. He was glad she found her power. That meant it was she who had healed him the last time.

Rapunzel smiled to him, "So you know everything. "

"Yes, indeed, I know everything. " The brown admitted, the grasp he had on her shoulder relaxed. "But that's not a reason to return. " He said, pointing to the forest with a head motion.

"I know this is stupid. Merida told me too, but I..", Rapunzel turned her gaze to the forest. She couldn't hear anymore the voice which had called her. She sighed and went to pick up her bag, when she straightened her face towards Hiccup, she smiled, "But I'm just a little curious to see what is behind this forest. "

He raised an amused eyebrow, "I can assure you that except for the obstacles which serve as trainings for Guardians, this forest is all that is more normal."

Rapunzel gave him an incredulous look before rolling her eyes, "If you say so."  
Then she added in a whisper, "But I think that there is _much more_ in the forest than we want to believe. "

Hiccup had heard her mumbling something, but before he could ask her more, he saw his _little sister_ , as he liked call her, freeze. Her green eyes were staring at something behind him. He turned and saw Jack approaching them. His walk was prompt, and his blue eyes were plunged into those emerald ones of the girl.

Hiccup looked at them again, one after the other and frowned. Rapunzel suddenly seemed to regain her senses, and said awkwardly, "I'm sorry. I'll leave you with Jack. See you tomorrow."

He did not have even the time to answer her, she turned her back and went in the opposite direction. Jack seemed to have enough of all her attempts to avoid him. In a split second, an icy wind rose, and steered Jack just before the blonde who gasped.

The white-haired boy was already _impressive_ normally, by his height and his charisma. But right now, standing straight, and gauging Rapunzel by the look, he has even more ill at ease than usual. Even more _handsome_. She thought he had reason to blame her. But was he going to believe her if she said that it was because of Elsa she was avoiding him ? Rapunzel had understood that the both of them were very close. And she didn't particularly wanted to be call a liar by Jack.

Noting that Jack still had his icy stare on her, she assumed he was waiting for an explanation. She tried to smile as naturally as possible, "Don't worry, Jack. Last night I went home without problems. "

They stood for a moment, but it did not last. Due to her embarrassment, Rapunzel swayed from one foot to the other, waiting for Jack to say something. Anything to break the awkward silence. Her silent request was heard, when he finally opened his lips to speak, "It's not what I want to talk about. "

The misunderstanding of the blonde was reflected in her eyes, "But then-"

He cut her off, "Why do you flee me _again_ ?"

Rapunzel stepped back, frowning. She didn't like this accussation. She did not flee him just for fun, but in order to Elsa let her _alive_. Because for the blonde, it was a threat that Elsa gave her last night. Seeing her cringe, Jack grabbed her wrist, preventing her from getting away from him. This gesture did nothing but disturbed the blonde even more than she already was.

"Jack, let her go. "

The voice of Hiccup made them turn towards him. For a while, Rapunzel had completely forgotten he was there. Anyway, every time Jack entered in her field of vision, she seemed to have eyes only for him. It also began to annoy her, but not in the way she thought.

Jack looked Hiccup from the corner of the eye before his gaze went again to Rapunzel, "Your _little sister_ owes me an explanation. "

The blonde sighed, lowered her head, "It's not that simple, Jack. "

The white-haired boy frowned, "Explain it to me, then. If you have someting to tell me, just go ahead."

This time, Rapunzel angrily raised her head, and her determined look confronted the impassive's one of Jack. Rapunzel preferred to remain silent about what Elsa had said to her, and Jack could not stand in front of her avoiding. None of them wanted to give up. Hiccup thought that he should intervene before it went too far, "Jack, you should calm down."

"I'm _very_ calm. "

Hiccup mumbled, then protested, "That's not true, and you know it."

Indeed, Jack was calm. But perhaps _too_ calm. He seemed to fully control the situation which particularly annoyed Rapunzel. How could she feel as irritated and attracted by his attitude ?

She tried one last approach by begging at him, "Jack, please. Let go of me. " She seemed to feel apart in front of him.

Jack felt his chest tighten. His goal was not to make her suffer or anything like that. He just wanted to know the reasons for her attitude towards him. Had he done or said something which had hurt her ? And if yes, was he not entitled to know it and then try to repair his mistake ?

Jack sighed and his face seemed to relax. When he spoke his voice's intonation had changed. Instead of being firm, it was soft as to reassure the girl, "Listen to me. "

He let go of her wrist and his hand placed himself under her chin to meet Rapunzel's green eyes, "Look at me. "

She obeyed him. He seemed to have changed his approach towards her, and it was not to displease her. She preferred surprisingly more the Jack before her at that moment. She wanted to take the boy's hand under his chin, but when she touched him, she felt like she was _burning_. _Literally burning_. She withdrew her hand hastily and was surprised to see it shine. It shone in the same light that appeared when she was using her healing powers.

Jack had also removed his hand under the hot touch. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked strangely his own hand. Rapunzel's emerald eyes widened while seeing that Jack's hand shone too, but in _a white glow._

"That can't be possible.."

The whispers of Hiccup did not reach their ears. He was looking at their hands as if he was seeing a ghost. Because he knew very well what _that_ meant, and he knew that Jack also knew it.

Rapunzel held out her hand to Jack's one. The more their hands were close, the more the light grew bigger around them. Taking her courage, the blonde ended up touching Jack's hand. At first, much to the disappointment of Rapunzel, nothing happened.

She opened her lips, "I-"

She couldn't say more, because suddenly, the light dazzled them and wrapped their bodies. It blinded them. Rapunzel let out a moan of pain, she couldn't see anymore. Then, she felt her feet left the ground while a violent wind rose. It propelled the two of them as a _shock wave_.

#

Pitch suddenly raised his head, as if he had been hit. The stallion at his side arched, neighing also brutally. The man stroked him quickly before standing up and placing himself in front of the black ball levitating. _The sound,_ he first thought. The sound had stopped, he had become calmer as appeased.

Mor'du who was sitting in a corner of the room, also noticed this change of intensity. He looked questioningly at Pitch, but the man had eyes only for the black sphere before him. Pitch placed his hands around the ball without touching, and it started to slowly clear.

"Yes that's it. " He whispered, settling a vile smile on his lips.

Mor'du rose at his turn, putting away the sword he sharpened in its case. He approached Pitch with caution, and believed distinguish something in the black sphere before it disappeared. The sphere was agitated and began to move, as if to escape from Pitch's clutches.

" _Hell no_. You're not going anywhere. " The master of darkness hissed, passing his hand over the sphere quickly. He then shook his fist, and the ball stopped moving completely.

Finally an image formed. This was the earth, and Pitch gradually opened his fist. The image shown by the sphere was enlarged increasingly. After the earth, America could be seen. Then the United States, then a state in the north, then the Montana, and finally a city. _Hutkat._

"What does that mean ?" Mor'du asked after a long silence, annoyed and impatient.

Pitch released a venomous laugh, "We now know where _his_ hideout is. "

Suddently, a voice rose, "And _who_ will have the honor to visit him first ?"

This voice came from the back of the room, and made Mor'du and Pitch look up. A big, strong man appeared. His hair was long, brown and slicked locks.

"Draco, here you are at last. " Mor'du said, looking impassive.

The named Draco walked toward them, dragging his ax behind him. The shrill noise it caused seemed to bother anyone. He raised his voice to growl, "Yes, and I'd be happy to snatch the human's body which hide _him_. "

Mor'du crossed his arms, calmly, but Pitch dropped another dark laugh.

"Because you think I'm gonna let you approach him ?"

The master of darkness then became serious, and suddenly had a straight face.

"Don't _ever_ think of it. _I_ would be the one who will go first. "

Mor'du, knowing the power of Pitch, did not dare contradict him. However Drago advanced as to attack him. Feeling his master in danger, Pitch's stallion rushed and went just ahead Drago, neighing wildly. It seemed that this _beast_ even have teeth. This vision calmed the fury of Draco, and reminded him how _powerful_ Pitch was. He capitulated.

"Well, as you wish. But I hope you will _truly_ kill _him_ this time. "

" _He_ 's still too young. Killing him now would serve no purpose, he would reborn. We have to wait for the right moment. " Pitch shouted, annoyed to be reminded of his failure, a few years ago.

"So make no mistake this time. " Draco said, turning back from where he had arrived.

"It's not going to happen. " Pitch hissed, laying his eyes on the black sphere. This time, nothing would prevent him from reaching his goal. He whistled his stallion, and rid him. It was time to make a visit to the hideout of the _Phoenix._

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter ! It was a chapter with many revelations and about the feelings of the characters. But I needed to make a chapter like that to bring foward my story. In the next chapter, things will quicken because it's time for Rapunzel to understand her true destiny, I think !**

 **See you the 25th ! Good Holidays to you guys ! And thank you again to follow my story !**


	6. I used to close my eyes

**I know, I know, I know.. Almost two months of waiting. TWO MONTHS. Homework, my last yearin high school... I know that these are not valid excuses, of course. ~ But I can only write during the week-end, so it's pretty hard right now. I already know I'm unforgivable.. That's why I applied more on feelings and revelations through this chapter than any others ! Without tell you too much about the mystery of my story ~ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it !**

 _ **One more thing.. I just wanted to deeply thanks everyone who keep follow my story ! You are the ones who give me the motivation to write ! Never, ever, forget that ! You, you and you are MY motivation. Thanks you to all of you !**_

 **Disclaimer : I don't own these characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Rapunzel gasped and sat up, panting. _What a horrible nightmare_ , she thought, wiping the sweat from her forehead. It had been a long time since she had dreamed of that fire bird. But this time, the word nightmare was more appropriate to her dream. She had seen herself _die_ consumed by flames while the bird was the one who killed her.

The blonde had no idea what the dream meant, and was not sure she wanted to know. She shook her head, and pulled the blanket over her with a hand. But she froze. She was still dressed in her purple tank top, and her jeans. And even stranger, she was _not_ in her room.

She rose from the bed, and went to the window to draw the curtains. It was daylight outside, and she could see the forest around the house. Rapunzel frowned, it meant that she was in a house that was located in the forest. How did she get here ? Above all, was she in the forbidden forest ?

The blonde turned and headed to the door, determined to find out why she was there and where she was. Suddenly, a fiery pain in her wrist made her stop. It was like a scorch. Rapunzel raised her right hand and looked at her wrist. Her eyes widened.

"What..."

At the same time the door opened, revealing a girl who looked to be the same age as Rapunzel. She wore a black tank top, and a navy blue skirt. Her hair was blond venetian, and plaited in two braids that fell over her shoulders. She gasped when she saw that Rapunzel was awake and standing before her.

She quickly head towards her and handed her a glass of water, "You must be thirsty, here !"

Rapunzel took the glass stretched before her hesitatingly, "Thank you, I-"

"Since you're awake, I will call the boys. Please do not move !", She exclaimed without leaving no time for Rapunzel to respond.

The blonde looked at the glass of water and then the door through which the girl had gone out, and an amused smile played on her lips. She could not really move, she didn't even know where she was. Rapunzel drank the glass of water. She had not realized, she was that much thirsty. When was the last time she had a drink ?

She tried to recall the events. She went to school like every day, and had a long discusssion with Merida about her powers. She then remembered that after school, she had met Hiccup before Jack came to them. Things started to become more clear in her mind. Something happened when she spoke with Jack. Something _important_. Only she did not remember what it was.

The bedroom door opened again, and this time it was not a stranger who entered but Jack and Hiccup, who seemed relieved.

"Finally, you woke up, little sister." Hiccup exclaimed, running a hand through her blond hair and ruffling it.

"Hiccup !" Rapunzel protested while he mess with her hair more than it already was. She was amused of course, but she immediately blushed, wondering how she look before Jack. Because he was focused on her with a slight smile on his lips.

"Where are we ? And what happened ?" The blonde asked while depositing the glass on a commode.

Jack raised a puzzled eyebrow, "You don't remember ?"

Rapunzel looked at the two boys and frowned, "Remember ? But of what ?"

 **Flash back**

Rapunzel tried to recover, but her body refused to move. After being propelled away from Jack, she landed on the ground harshly. Her body seemed to have taken a big hit. Fortunately she could heal now, she thought sarcastically. She blinked to get used to the light that had embraced Jack and her for a few seconds.

Jack, who had used his powers to use the wind to slow down, and thus receive more easily in the ground, ran toward her. Panic invaded his veins as soon as he saw Rapunzel lying several meters ahead, without moving. He knelt beside her and had said her name several times before it finally woke her. He passed a hand under her back, and knees to help her recover.

Jack was then frozen in place by seeing the eyes of the blonde. They did not have their usual emerald color. Now they shone like two small gold medallions. Rapunzel's eyes had become as _golden_ as the sun.

The blonde made a face when Jack leaned on her wrist, "It hurts."

The white-haired boy looked down, and again, he was taken aback. On Rapunzel's wrist, a symbol had appeared. And not just any symbol. It was a _burning bird_ , wings opened like he was flying. It was red and gold, like a flame. But the most amazing was that he seemed to _glow_ on the blonde's skin.

Hiccup had approached Jack and Rapunzel soon as his vions recovered from the light. He was then kneeling next to Rapunzel and Jack, not really knowing what to do. Like Jack, he had been surprised by the color of Rapunzel's eyes and the symbol on her wrist.

The brunette then noticed something that his friend had not seen it yet, "Jack, your chest."

Jack raised questioning eyes to Hiccup, who had his eyes fixed on his shirt. Indeed, through the white shirt that Jack wore that day, we could see a white glow that shone strongly. Gently, without letting go of Rapunzel, he freed one of his hands to lift his shirt lifted. A _G_ symbol sparkled on his chest where his heart was.

Hiccup frowned, "Why is it glowing ?"

"I don't know."

The two boys did not seem disturbed that Jack had a mark, but rather that it shone. Hiccup then widened his eyes and struck his left fist in his palm, having an epiphany.

"It reacts with Rapunzel. That's why it shines !"

Not being sure to understood everything, Jack lowered his shirt, and stood up. He had Rapunzel in his arms, but she was unconscious. The white-haired boy took one last anxious glance to the blonde before turning to Hiccup, "I'll take her to North."

He took off, Rapunzel in his arms, and flew to the mansion of Guardians.

 **End of Flash back**

"Wait a minute."

Rapunzel had placed her hand on Jack's lips, preventing him to continue his story. She needed time to understand what had happened. Even if she had fainted at one point, there were details that she should have remembered.

Realizing suddenly that her hand was on _the lips_ of Jack, and that he watched her with amusement, Rapunzel blushed and pulled away.

She cleared her throat to speak, "You can continue."

"Actually, I had finished speaking." Jack confessed smirking.

Rapunzel's redness intensified and she lowered her head, hoping that neither Jack nor Hiccup noticing. Then she remembered a matter which tapped her. She lowered her green eyes -they had resumed their color- to her wrist and watched the strange bird on it that slightly burned.

"Why does it burns me ? That's not cool." She said, rubbing lightly her wrist, before the laughter of two boys, she pouted.

Hiccup shrugged, leaning against the wall, "We do not know but North will surely tell us."

Rapunzel was really anxious that her headmaster arrive to explain the situation in which she was in. Her eyes fell on Jack's chest, and she deeply stared. She remembered the mark which he had spoken in his story. What did it look like ?

"You want to see it ?"

The voice of the white-haired boy startled the blonde, "What ?"

"My mark. You want to see it ?"

"I- Well, hum-" Rapunzel hesitated for a moment buther curiosity got the best of her.

"Yes."

Jack took off his shirt in a nonchalant gesture, but that seemed terribly attractive to Rapunzel. It was the first time she saw a _naked_ male torso, and she could not help blushing. To say that Jack was well built was an understatement. He was perfect in her opinion. She ran a hand through her hair nervously and trying to focus on Jack's symbol. After all that was why he had taken off his shirt, and for nothing else. Especially not for Rapunzel to squint at his _muscular_ torso and abs.. No.

She approached hesitantly, while detailing the _G_ mark almost carved on Jack's chest. It was beautiful. White as snow, it seemed totally frosted. This represented perfectly the boy with white hair. She reached out and touched by fingertips the mark, as if she afraid to touch it.

Jack groaned and pulled back a step. Surprise of his gesture, Rapunzel gave him a questioning look. He raised a quizzical eyebrow, and leaned to her ear to whisper in a voice that was new to her, "I'm not made of _ice_ , contrary to what one might think."

Then his blue eyes slid down to Rapunzel's hand resting on his mark. Unconsciously she began to trace her fingertips around Jack's symbol. And this _caress_ , as innocent as it was, had made Jack flinch, but that he would never tell her. She felt ashamed and hastily removed her hand.

"Excuse me."

The goal was not to make her feel uncomfortable, so Jack smiled and put his shirt back on, "I never said I hated it. "

Then he turned and saw Hiccup which eyes grew bigger as if they said, "Stop trying to make her uncomfortable."

Jack replied with a smile. He did not need to look Rapunzel to know that she was as red as a tomato from his commentary. However, she soon came to her senses, and cleared her throat, "Have you always had that ?"

Hiccup decided to speak instead of Jack, in order to avoid a Rapunzel becoming red again, "All the Guardians have this _G_ , but they differ among people. It can be in different places, of different color and different size. "

The blonde was surprised, "The Guardians... You're a Guardian ? You too, Hiccup ?"

The two boys smiled while Hiccup spoke again, "Mine is on my left shoulder." He lifted the sleeve of his top, and indeed, Rapunzel could see a different _G_ compared to Jack's one. Hiccup's mark was a gradation of color from gray to orange, and had summer leaves around it.

Rapunzel was reassured that he was not forced to remove his shirt to show her his mark. She saw Hiccup like a brother, but to see two male shirtless in one day would have been too much for her. This might seem excessive, but when your aunt prevented you from meeting boys, it was sure that you didn't see much. So this was all new to her.

Rapunzel gasped, "Oh my God ! My aunt !"

With haste, Rapunzel reached into her pockets and pulled out her cellphone. She was really surprised to see that she had no missed call from Gothel. It was weird. She looked up at the boys, "What day is it ?"

Hiccup replied, raising an eyebrow, "The 24th. Why ?"

"The September 24th ?" She questioned incredulously.

The brunette nodded, "Yes that's it."

Rapunzel blinked, as if she did not believe it, "How long did I stay here ?"

Jack sat on the edge of the bed while he replied, "You slept almost an entire day after you fainted."

The blonde bit her lower lip, and muttered, "My aunt must be crazy worried."

"We went to your house to tell her you were here, but she wasn't there."

Rapunzel frowned. If Gothel wasn't at home, where was she ? And why didn't she try to find her ? It was not like her aunt. But for now, this was only the least of her worries. No, instead she preferred to know the significance of this mark on her wrist. _Yet another mystery_ , she sighed. Since she was enrolled in Revival High School, her life had not ceased to surprise her.

The blonde's thoughts was interrupted when North came in the room.

"You're finally awake !", He exclaimed as he walked towards her in big strides, taking her hands in his.

As he did this, Rapunzel could not help but thinking how intimidating the headmaster was. Her gaze slid rapidly on tattoos he had on his forearms before looking him in the eyes.

"Mister-," she began hesitantly, but was quickly cut off.

"Let's call me North." He said with a smile.

This familiarity with the one who was the headmaster of her school, made the blonde slightly uncomfortable, and without knowing why her emerald eyes turned to Jack. She was looking for a little reassurance, but she could not say why she had looked at him. She didn't regret it though. Jack raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. He got up and stood beside her. Somehow, with him behind her, Rapunzel felt supported and continued to speak. She did not realize that the presence of Jack _reassured_ her.

"Well, North," she stumbled a moment, while calling him by his first name, then continued when she felt Jack get _closer_ to her, "I need answers. I want to know what is this mark, and why it burns me."

In reality, there were many more thing Rapunzel wanted to know. But she felt that in the moment, these questions were the most important ones. She did not want to expect too much at once, then be even more confused than she already was. The blonde waited patiently for the answers to her questions that North did not take long to provide.

He first took her wrist to examine it more closely, and his eyes widened once. He muttered softly, while he frowned, "Can it be ?"

Although his whisper was barely audible, Rapunzel was close enough to hear him clearly. That shaky and hesistant whisper did nothing but increase the fears of the blonde.

"Being what ? What is it ?", She asked more and more nervous.

Angry, she couldn't get answers from North, she pulled away from his grasp and stumbled against the muscular torso of Jack, who was behind her. She did not blink, but began to shake her fists until her knuckles turned white. The blonde did not like the concerned glow who had appeared in the eyes of North, or the pensive pose that he had taken. As if something was bothering him, worried him. In addition to shaking her fists with all the strength she had, she began to bit her bottom lip. Rapunzel decided she didn't like the atmosphere that had developed, and she almost jumped when she felt a gentle pressure on her closed fists while being opened slowly.

Her emerald eyes stared in Jack's blue sapphire ones. He took her warm hands into his cold ones, and had started _gently_ stroking the back of her hands in a circle motion with his thumbs.

"Rapunzel."

The way he had say her name gave her _pleasant chills_. His voice was firm enough to make her understand to calm down, yet gentle enough to feel the intimacy clear.

Jack let go of her hands to catch her chin, firmly, almost _possessively_ , "You're gonna be all right, okay ? Now, you'll calm down, won't you ?"

Rapunzel nodded, captivated by the deep stare of Jack. She even forgot why she was so nervous and worried about just a few minutes ago.

Jack smiled and leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together, whispering, "Good girl."

The blonde could have been annoyed about this comment, but he said it in such an intimate, affectionate way that she almost blushing. It's only when Hiccup cleared his throat, they eventually detach from each other. Jack smirked at his friend, but Rapunzel was greatly embarrassed.

North, who had the same pensive face, seemed to come out of his trance and joyfully clapped his hands.

"The time has come !", He exclaimed while smiling, "Hiccup, go get the others Guardians, immediately."

Hiccup nodded and left the room quickly. North then went to Jack and gave him a friendly pat on the back. But given the strenght of North, Jack winced slightly when his uncle patted him.

"We finally found your partner, Jack ! You should go now join the others, I'll come later.", North said while pushing him out of the room.

The white-haired boy frowned and glanced at Rapunzel. Even though she seemed lost, she smiled to assure him that she'll be alright. Indeed, she did not understand this sudden turn of events. She did not understand why North passed from concerned to pleased so fast. Above all, she did not understand this story of partnership with Jack. What did this mean ?

While Jack threw a last glance to the blonde over his shoulder before leaving the room, North addressed at her with the biggest smile she never seen. At the same time, North was normally smiling like this, so it was nothing new.

He briefly explained himself with a laugh, "I ask you to stay here for the moment. But do not worry, we'll get you soon enough !"

With that, he slammed the door and Rapunzel could hear the thunk of his steps as he walked away. The blonde frowned. They were problably going to discuss whatever was happening to her, and she had no right to listen ? _Out of the question !_ She had the right to know too, right ? That is why Rapunzel did something that surprised herself. She _disobeyed_.

Gently, as to not to be noticed, she opened the door of her room and cast a glance up and down the hall. After making sure that there was nobody, she slipped out of the room and walked stealthily up the stairs. She distinctly heard voices on the floor below, and she thought she even recognize Merida's voice. She sounded like she was yelling, but Rapunzel could not clearly hear what she said. So she went down a few steps. Not enough to be spotted, but enough to hear and see without being noticed. Indeed from where she was, she had a very good view of the living room of the mansion, while facing the front door. She could see all the Guardians, teachers or students. Once she saw her redheaded friend, she was surprised to see her terribly angry, while her face had turned almost as red as her hair.

"You should had call me ! I could explain to her ! Why did you not say anything to her ?", She grumbled, screaming.

Hiccup, leaning against the wall next to Merida, sighed, "For the umpteenth time, Merida, we could not confess everything to her like that, all at once. If she knew all the responsibilities that awaited her, she'd ran away ! "

Merida muttered, crossing her arms, "Even so, we should tell her the truth as soon as possible. So she will not be overtaken by whatever happens. I can not keep such a secret without telling her. Especially since it's about her, damnit ! "

 _Responsibilities ?_

 _Secret ?_

As they talk, Rapunzel's eyebrows furrowed more and more. _But what are they talking about ?_ She wondered. She did not know what involved this tattoo on her wrist, but she began to have the intuition that it was something _bad_.. or very _important_.

"But you will not have the choice but to shut up, Merida. It will not be you who will tell her the truth."

Rapunzel cringed instantly upon hearing that voice, Elsa's voice. Normally, she would not have been surprised to see Elsa here, after all, she was also a Guardian. But for Rapunzel, this mainly meant that she was living with Jack all days of her life, and without knowing why, this discovery shook the heart of the blonde. She had to concentrate to follow the rest of the conversation.

"Who will have the honor, then ?" Merida asked ironically.

"Me."

Jack's voice was distinguishable among all others for Rapunzel. She could not say why, but she felt his voice had something extra.

North then spoke, stroking his beard, "Only Jack can tell her the truth. After all they are bonded, she deserves to hear the truth from his mouth. "

 _Bonded ?_

 _Truth ?_

Unable to hold, Rapunzel down another stair to better hear the conversation. It became increasingly odd according to her, but she had to have the end of the story. No matter what. Well... This was before she heard _those_ words.

"And what truth will you tell her ?"

Rapunzel frowned at the cold tone of Elsa.

"The one who says she has in her a legendary bird which can burn her alive if she can not control it ?"

 _Burn_ _ **alive**_ _?_

"Or the one who says she may be the one that will cause the destruction of our world ?"

 _ **Destruction**_ _of the world ?_

Elsa's voice was like a whip slammed into the heavy air of the living room of the mansion. And shortly after Elsa's speach, the Guardians could hear the front door slam as well. A door through which a certain blonde run away.

#

Gothel roared angrily while throwing one of lounge chairs, before fell to the ground, her head between her hands, "Where are you Rapunzel ?"

She had just returned home after a few days of absence, and she knew that her niece had always been able to take care of herself. But when she saw the empty house, and not a single trace of Rapunzel, Gothel had started to panic. She had looked for her in the whole house from top to bottom, but without find anything. So she stressed out, she began to dropped things under the influence of anger.

She almost held her breath when she suddenly heard the front door opened noisily. Gothel immediately get up and saw a breathless Rapunzel on the doorstep. Without a word, Gothel took her in her arms, squeezing so hard that Rapunzel thought she would break her ribs. The blonde sighed in relief and returned the hug to her aunt. She was more than happy to have reached her home. Indeed, she would not stay longer in the mansion.

All these horrible things that Elsa had said. _**No**_. No, Rapunzel did not want that to happen. She tried to remove the terrible images coming in her mind by shaking her head. Then she pulled away from her aunt slightly. If she had returned home it was to talk to her. If the Guardians didn't want to tell her what did this bird on her wrist meant, then maybe that Gothel knew it. But before she was able to open her mouth to speak, her aunt started scolding her.

"Damn it ! Where have you been Rapunzel ?! Did you have any idea of the fear I had when I couldn't find you anywhere !? ", She shouted.

"I know, I'm sorry but I-"

Gothel cut her again by placing her hand over her mouth, "I don't even want to hear excuses. I think you knox that you are now punished, don't you ? "

Rapunzel moved the hand of her aunt away, whining, "It's more complicated than that ! I was with the Guardians! "

Immediately, Gothel took a step back.

"The Guardians ?" She frowned suspiciously, "What do you mean ?"

Rapunzel bit her lower lip. She was not sure if Gothel will believe her that easily.

"I'd better show you.", She finally declared while raising her hand.

As soon as she saw the tattoo, the mark of the fire bird on the wrist of the blonde, Gothel gasped. She put her hand over her own mouth to keep her from screaming, and bashed into a piece of furniture. This sudden mouvement made porcelain objects fall, which then broke in a dramatic crash as they came in contact with the ground. There were pieces of sharp, broken porcelain all around Gothel but she did not care. Her eyes were staring at Rapunzel's wrist.

Then finally, when she opened her mouth to speak, her voice was strangled as low a whisper, "We need to _leave_ this city."

Rapunzel thought she had misheard. But when she saw Gothel hastily climbed the stairs to return with two suitcases, the blonde understood that this was serious. And she stepped back when her aunt handed her one of the suitcases.

This decline gesture annoyed Gothel, who dropped the suitcases to firmly grip the wrist of the blonde, "We have no time to play. Take this suitcase !"

Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows a little, "What's going on ? Why do we have to leave ?"

Ignoring her questions, Gothel growled, spitting the words, "I will not let them take you away from me !"

A glimmer of worry passed in the eyes of the blonde, "Them ? What are you talking about ? Who is _them_ ?"

Gothel began to stride across the room, annoyed. Then she passed an angry hand through her black curly hair, "Take this bag and go in the car. I'll come to you."

While Gothel tried to put in order their things, Rapunzel dropped the suitcase that fell to the ground. When she ran away from the Guardians' mansion, it was not to disappear from the city without a trace, because she _did_ have friends here, in Hutkat, more than she had ever had. Somehow, it felt almost like home here. So leave without even a goodbye ?

 _It was out of the question._

"I refuse to leave."

Gothel frowned at these words, and turned around so abruptly that her hair whipped the air. Then she advanced menacingly towards the blonde, and grapped her wrist so hard that Rapunzel suppressed a moan of pain. Her emerald eyes widened, and she wondered for a moment if she had done well to go see her aunt. She had her answer when Gothel opened her mouth to utter words that instantly destroy all Rapunzel's life.

"You don't have a choice. From the moment I've taken you away from your parents, your power was _mine_. "

* * *

 **So my dear readers, why do you think of this chapter ? I need your impressions to know what I've done right or wrong. What do you think of Gothel's attitude ? What about my little Jackunzel scene in this chapter ? And all the revalations about Rapunzel's destiny ? You'll learn even more about it in the next chapter ! Hope you enjoyed it ! And one more time, sorry for the late ! To be forgiven, I'll post a One Shot soon about Rapunzel and Jack ~ Hope you'll like it !**

Gift for you, guys : The first person who can tell me who is the girl who came to see first Rapunzel in her room, then I'll had a scene of your choice in the next chapter ! Tell me in PM ~

 _ **Special thanks to my Beta : Brunetteandsuch ! She is always there to help me correct my chapter. You're the best girl !**_


End file.
